Perdidos entre dimensiones
by Eidan Kirschtein
Summary: que pasaría si el mundo de Naruto shippuden y el de Road The Ninja se juntaran de nuevo pero esta vez llevándoselos a todos ¿Qué reacción tendrían al verse a si mismo pero con diferentes personalidades? este es un fanfic Narusaku y sasuhina quedan advertidos. EPILOGO 22/03/2015
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer **

Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto yo solo los tomo prestado para crear mi loca historia la trama si me pertenece.

**Notas del capitulo**

Este es un Two shot o un long fic todavía no lo decido de lo que pasaría si el mundo de Naruto shippuden y el de Road The Ninja se juntaran de nuevo pero esta vez llevándoselos a todos ¿Qué reacción tendrían al verse a si mismo pero con diferentes personalidades?

Antes de comenzar quisiera mencionar que desde el fandon de DBZ se han descubierto varios plagios, me refiero que se han robado Fanfic de DBZ y les han cambiado nombres y se han adjudicado su autoría... ¿A que quiero llegar? Que si alguna vez ven algunos de mis fanfic con otro autor adjudicándose autorías y que las historias fueran iguales a las mías les ruego me lo hagan saber *.* ah por cierto por comodidad de mi fic, Neji esta vivo en esta historia.

Sin aburrirlos mas ahora a leer ^. ^

—Vamos Sasuke si que te has vuelto lento— reía burlonamente Naruto mientras "entrenaba" con el moreno, realmente lo único que hacían era demostrar quien era el mejor y quien seria el mejor Hokage.

—Cállate maldito— le gritaba Sasuke estaba frustrado la pelea no tenia sentido tenían la misma fuerza la pelea no iba a ningún lugar.

Sakura los observaba sentada desde la grama por su estado era lo único que podía hacer habían pasado cuatro años desde que la cuarta guerra ninja había terminado y Sasuke había regresado a Konoha con la loca idea que se convertiría en Hokage, pero por el momento el único Hokage era el Ninja copia que ya no tenia tiempo ni para perderse por los caminos de la vida.

Después de una larga pelea (mas de lo que Sakura hubiera deseado) se dieron cuenta que no tenia sentido, que tenían que entrenar mas para convertirse mas fuerte que su contrincante.

Sakura vio como ambos se le acercaban el rubio con una sonrisa y el moreno con su típico semblante inmutable.

—Te sientes bien— le pregunto a Sakura con una sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

—Claro, este niño y yo somos fuertes— le contesto con una sonrisa.

Sakura tenía seis meses de embarazo y su abultado no más bien gran vientre ya era notorio.

Él le regalo una gran sonrisa que denotaba la felicidad que sentía el rubio, de cómo ver a su peli rosa con una sonrisa y con su hijo en su vientre ahora estaba mas que claro que jamás volvería a estar solo.

Sakura desvió su vista hacia Sasuke le daba mucha pena verlo tan solo, se dejo consumir por el odio y la venganza que descuido todo lo demás solo deseaba que él encontrara a alguien para que sintiera la felicidad que ella y Naruto sentían.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar en dirección al pueblo para salir del bosque y cada quien tomar su camino, Naruto llevaba a su Sakura de la mano mientras molestaba a Sasuke.

—Oye Sasuke— le dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa de burla quería molestarlo

— ¿Qué quieres idiota?— le dijo el moreno con su típico semblante serio mientras caminaba no lo dijo con ningún tono en especial.

—Eres él menos habilidoso de los Uchiha— dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su mentón como si estuviera pensando eso hizo que Sasuke se detuviera en seco.

— ¿Qué dijiste?— dijo de la manera más tétrica que hasta a Sakura se le erizo la piel, pero a Naruto no le produjo nada.

—Pero si solo conociste a cuatro contando a Sasuke— le dijo Sakura con aire cansado por señalarle algo que era obvio.

—Pero los otros tenían técnicas geniales, por ejemplo...—Naruto lo pensó durante un segundo —Óbito, Recuerdas Sakura ¿cuando nos envió a otra dimensión?— le dijo el rubio desviando su vista hacia la peli rosa.

Sakura asintió, mientras un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo de solo recordarlo, sus padres habían muerto y ella estaba sola.

— Apuesto que nunca podrías hacer algo así ¡de veras!— dijo Naruto eufórico, de verdad se estaba pasando y con alguien tan inestable como Sasuke, no termino de hablar porque un golpe en el estomago cortesía de Sakura Haruno le había pegado muy fuerte.

Sakura sabia que no era buena idea retar a Sasuke y cuanto odiaba esos arranques del rubio.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio unos segundos que estaban preocupando a Sakura, hasta que su voz salió mas áspera de lo que se esperaban.

— ¿No crees que pueda?— le contesto Sasuke con una sonrisa terrorífica mientras desaparecía saltando entre los arboles.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— le pregunto furiosa Sakura que hasta su bebé comenzó a dar golpes en su vientre.

—No te preocupes, no podrá hacerlo— le dijo Naruto con tranquilidad mientras la tomaba de la mano para que siguiera caminando.

—Espero que tengas razón— dijo muy desconfiada no era bueno que Sasuke se sintiera retado y que tratara de aprender Jutsu tan peligrosos.

Naruto y Sakura comenzaron a salir un año después de que terminara la guerra ninja contaban con diecisiete años, fue terrible la manera que sus padres se dieron cuentan les llego el chisme y exigieron que Naruto fuera para conocerlo.

No esta de mas mencionar que no fue una buena visita pero sobrevivieron y a muchos otros obstáculos que ahora ella no quería recordar.

Pero cuando salió embarazada no les quedo más que irse a vivir juntos pero para el rubio no era ningún sacrificio hasta gasto todos sus ahorros para comprar una casa, había sido una ventaja que no gastara mucho de lo que le pagaban.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Naruto retara a Sasuke y Sakura estaba algo inquieta no era buena señal que nadie lo hubiera visto y que de repente él le pidiera a Naruto y a todos los demás que se encontraran en un parque.

Todos se encontraban ahí, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Shino hasta Neji se encontraba ahí solo hacia falta lee y Tenten pero ellos se encontraban en una misión y Hinata que curiosamente llego unos segundo antes que Sasuke.

Naruto se encontraba sentado en unos columpios mientras que Sakura que se encontraba de pie estaba inquieta.

—Que aburrido ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto Shikamaru con su típica pose de aburrimiento total.

Sasuke ignoro la pregunta y veía fijamente a Naruto y Hinata estaba muy nerviosa —Esto es para que no vuelvan a retarme— dijo con una sonrisa que les erizo la piel y los puso en alerta y un sello en el brazo de Hinata se activo y luego lo único que vieron fue un destello de luz roja y luego... pues nada todos estaban en el mismo parque que hace unos segundo con la única diferencia que Sasuke sonreía victorioso.

— ¿Qué demonios hiciste?— le dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba, hasta que un grito le hizo detenerse.

Era Ino que dio un gran grito cuando se vio a si misma cruzando enfrente del parque con una ropa totalmente recatada y aburrida que tuvo el reflejo de tocarse su propia ropa para asegurarse de que todavía la tenia puesta.

Todos voltearon su vista hacia la otra Ino que quedo estática al verse a ella misma en el parque y todos se congelaron ¿Qué demonios sucedía?

— ¿Qué hiciste?— le preguntaba Kiba mientras se acercaba con mucho enojo hacia Sasuke hasta que Naruto lo detuvo.

—Lo... lograste— le dijo el rubio con mucho asombro mientras la otra Ino y la Ino de su dimensión se acercaban para verse mejor.

La Ino Recatada daba otro grito que volvió a ponerlos en alarma mientras veían a la rubia recatada desmayarse al muy estilo Hinata mientras su Ino los veía horrorizada levantando sus manos negando que le hubiera echo algo.

Los gritos alertaron al grupo que iba con la Ino recatada quienes corrieron al parque y se quedaron estáticos al ver a su Ino tirada en el suelo y otra vestida al muy estilo Hinata de su dimensión de pronto se pusieron nerviosos cuando vieron a todos en el parque ¡hasta a ellos mismos!

— ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?— Dijo el Chouji delgado de esa dimensión

Mientras un grito de Kiba de la dimensión de Shippuden hacia reaccionar a Ino —Ven aquí Ino— le gritaba el maestro de perros con preocupación mientras Shikamaru y todos estaban congelados a excepción de Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke y Hinata; esperen un momento ¿Hinata no estaba sorprendida?

El Chouji delgado levanto a la Ino recatada del suelo mientras los observaba fijamente —Shikamaru debemos informarle a la Hokage— le dijo casi en un susurro y desaparecieron.

Todos estaban confundidos e Ino temblaba abrazada de Kiba.

—Bueno— dijo en un suspiro Sakura al parecer nadie explicaba nada y tendría que hacerlo ella— no estamos en nuestra dimensión, nosotros ya estuvimos aquí una vez (dijo señalando a Naruto) y las cosas son diferentes—

Todos observaron a Naruto que reía estúpidamente y Sasuke que les daba la espalda.

—Pero eso no explica que hacemos aquí— dijo algo descolocado pero de manera seria Neji.

—Verán— dijo Sakura sobándose el puente de la nariz —Naruto reto a Sasuke que no podría hacer las mismos Jutsu que Óbito y este es el resultado—

—Porque se comportan como niños, par de imbéciles— les grito Ino mientras Kiba trataba de detenerla para que no los atacara.

—No importa además Sasuke puede sacarnos de aquí ¡de veras!— Dijo Naruto escondiéndose de la furia de Ino atrás de Sakura.

—No puedo— respondió Sasuke aun dándole la espalda, lo que hizo que todos gritaran alarmados.

— ¿A que te refieres con que no puedes?— pregunto asustada Sakura.

—Por lo menos no ahora, Tengo que esperar cierto tiempo— eso tranquilizo a Sakura por lo menos solo tendrían que esperar.

Ahora tenían que pasar desapercibidos y tal vez esconderse en el bosque seria buena idea hasta que sintieron una brisa y muchos Ambu caer de repente, poniéndolos en alerta hasta que escucharon la voz de Naruto.

—No los ataquen, no nos harán daño— el rubio se imaginaba que la Hokage o el Hokage no estaba seguro ya sabia de sus presencia y tenia la sensación que ellos eran mas fuertes que los ninjas de esa dimensión.

Naruto abrazo fuertemente a Sakura cuando unos Ambu se acercaron a ella era evidente que no quería que la tocaran —Iremos con ustedes pero no se acerquen— les dijo viéndolos fijamente a sus mascaras.

Los Anbu se rieron, ellos eran prisioneros y no tenían que ordenar nada pero la mirada enrojecida de Naruto enseñándoles los filosos dientes se dieron cuenta que no era recomendable acercarse a la peli rosa y mas cuando vieron su abultado vientre.

—Esta bien, caminen— ordeno uno de los Ambu y todos los siguieron hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Entraron todos a la oficina de la Hokage su sorpresa fue cuando ahí estaban todos ellos claro los de esa dimensión.

Hinata pudo ver a su contraparte vestida de manera sugerente que hizo que se ruborizara inmediatamente, Ino volvió a ver su versión recatada que bajaba la mirada y esta rodo los ojos, Kiba pudo ver a su versión jugando con unas orejas de gato mientras se las ponía y se estremeció él odiaba los gatos, Neji vio a su versión viendo de manera pervertida a la Ino de Shippuden y quiso golpearlo, Shikamaru vio a su contraparte riendo tontamente y sintió vergüenza, Chouji vio a su contraparte viéndolo de manera altiva y lo admiro y mucho y Shino casi mata al suyo cuando lo vio tratando de matar a sus insectos.

Naruto vio de nuevo a Menma aunque tenia el cabello negro eso lo sorprendió porque cuando se fue la vez anterior lo vio con su cabello rubio, Sakura vio a su contraparte se parecían mucho a diferencia del abultado vientre.

El que casi se muere fue Sasuke al ver a su contraparte tratando de regalarle una flor a Hinata pero a la otra no a la que tenía él al par.

Todos a excepción de Naruto y Sakura se sorprendieron de ver a Tsunade y a Shizune eran tan diferentes.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?— pregunto la Hokage viéndolos de manera seria aunque un poco sumisa y el que contesto no fue otro que el ultimo de los Uchiha.

—No es obvio— se lo dijo sin ningún tono en especial que estremeció a todos los presentes menos a los de la dimensión Shippuden.

—Su imagen es igual pero eso no es posible, esto es algún Jutsu de transformación, aunque mal hecho— les dijo de manera altiva Hinata de la dimensión en la cual se encontraban mientras veía fijamente a Sasuke de la dimensión Shippuden obviamente su ropa era diferente al Uchiha de su dimensión.

El Uchiha de Shippuden no volteo a ver a nadie de los presentes es como si su existencia no fuera nada para él obviamente no eran nada.

—La Hokage se dirigió a Naruto y le hablo — oye tu falso Menma— se lo dijo señalándolo.

Naruto se señalo el solo y le contesto — ¿Quién? ¿Yo?—

Todos rodaron los ojos a excepción de los de Shippuden — ¡claro que tú!— le grito uno de los presentes.

Naruto Sonrió tontamente —Yo soy Naruto, no me llamo Menma— todos abrieron fuertemente los ojos.

—Vaya que tonto eres, ni siquiera recuerdas que debes de decir el nombre de la persona que tratas de suplantar...— le dijo Shizune iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz de Sakura la interrumpió pero era la Sakura de esa dimensión.

— ¿Tu eres Naruto?— el rubio enfoco su vista hacia la persona que le hablaba y le sonrió de manera afirmativa.

La Hokage recordó que Sakura le dijo que ella había viajado a una dimensión diferente y que le dijeron que la llevarían con un tal Naruto.

—Salgan todos a excepción de ustedes— les dijo la Hokage señalando a los chicos de esa dimensión.

Luego Tsunade fijo la vista en los de la dimensión de Shippuden y les hablo —Ustedes vienen de otra dimensión ¿verdad?—

Todos se observaron confundidos hasta que los aludidos asintieron — ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?— les interroga la rubia.

—Pues el idiota de Sasuke quería demostrar que yo estaba equivocado...— y Naruto iba a seguir hablando cuando un gruñido furioso del moreno le corto las palabras.

—Entiendo Sakura me conto algo, así que confió que ustedes no son un peligro ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedaran?— les hizo una pregunta.

—Todo depende de él— les dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke mientras abrazaba a Sakura y esta se ruborizaba.

La rubia suspiro —Esta bien, busquen donde quedarse— y con esas palabras los saco de su oficina.

Ya en el pasillo el silencio era incomodo hasta que Sasuke de la dimensión en la que se encontraban intentaba darle una rosa a Hinata de Shippuden, Nadie escucho toda la frase que era la misma para todas las mujeres solo escucharon la ultima cuando le dijo —Yo siempre estaré contigo— mientras extendía una rosa que Hinata no se atrevía a tomar.

Cuando un grito del Uchiha de esa dimensión los asusto a todos, tenía una cara de espanto cuando la rosa que tenia en la mano era cortada por la mitad, mientras Sasuke de Shippuden volvía a colocar su espada en su estuche.

—Piérdete maldito— le dijo Sasuke a su contraparte activando el mangekyo Sharingan.

Hinata se sintió muy apenada y se disculpo con el muy asustado Uchiha de esa dimensión con una pequeña reverencia hasta que la voz del Uchiha de Shippuden la hizo apresurarse —Hinata, camina— y ella se apresuro a tomar el brazo de Sasuke mientras el seguia caminando.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos bueno los de la dimensión de Shippuden nadie se imagino que ellos tuvieran algo, solo de pensarlo les daba escalofríos.

Los más sorprendidos eran Naruto y Sakura aunque una voz los llamo.

—Hola, que linda tu pancita— era la Sakura de esa dimensión, Sakura de Shippuden se ruborizo.

—Muchas gracias— La peli rosa de esa dimensión se sentía extraña al imaginar que así se vería ella embarazada.

Ahora el Gran dilema era cuanto tiempo estarían ahí y donde se quedarían...

Continuara...

Hola les traigo una nueva historia se hace un solo rollo con los personajes pero espero que se entienda, ojala les guste y me dejen su opinión.

Les diré todos dicen que ese viaje fue una ilusión, pero si fue una ilusión que hacia la otra Sakura en la dimensión Shippuden así que quise tomarlo como que fuera otra dimensión y que de alguna manera Sasuke podía hacer este mismo Jutsu.

Besos

Luzero *.*


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Todos vieron irse a Hinata junto a Sasuke la cara de asombro de los de la dimensión de Shippuden era indescriptible y el susto en los chicos de la dimensión en la que se encontraba era igual de evidente, ese Sasuke no era igual al suyo y desde lejos se notaba lo peligroso que podía ser.

Naruto pudo observar que la Sakura de esa dimensión era muy parecida a la suya aunque con una personalidad más tranquila.

Hasta que un codazo de parte de su peli rosa lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué tanto ves?— le pregunto Sakura irritada no podía creer que Naruto se haya quedado tanto tiempo viendo a otra mujer aunque era un pensamiento raro porque a quien estaba viendo era a ella misma.

—Yo…Sakura…este— el golpe lo dejo algo desorientado lo que hizo que Sakura se enfureciera mas, le iba a propinar otro golpe cuando una voz lo llamo.

—Entonces ¿Qué demonios vamos hacer?— pregunto irritada Ino cuando todos se acercaron para discutir que harían mientras Sasuke pudiera regresarlos a su dimensión.

Todos se observaban confundidos no tenían un plan concreto y no se podían ir hacia sus "casas" porque en realidad no eran sus casas.

—Pues tendremos que alquilar un lugar— Sugirió Kiba viendo sugestivamente a Ino quien le sonrió ese "tendremos" sonaba más a él y a la rubia.

Kiba estaba aprovechando el momento de quedarse a solas con Ino y todos lo notaron.

—Que problemático, será mejor que Shino, Chouji, Neji y yo alquilemos un lugar no será por mucho tiempo— agrego Shikamaru con un tono aburrido y cansado

—Entonces Sakura y yo alquilaremos un lugar también— Dijo Naruto sonriendo.

—Ahora solo queda Sasuke y Hinata— agrego el rubio pensativo mientras todos lo veían de manera cansada.

—Es claro que ellos se la sabrán arreglar— le contesto Ino con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Todos estaban decidiendo y terminando de arreglar los detalles de su estadía cuando una voz los interrumpió.

—Eh…pues hola— dijo la Ino de la dimensión en la que se encontraban con una sonrisa tímida— hemos estado hablando y nos gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, bueno si ustedes quieren—

Los de la dimensión de Shippuden la vieron sorprendidos tal vez no era mala idea.

— ¡claro que nos gustaría! ¡De veras!— le contesto Naruto de una manera efusiva que asusto a la Ino de la dimensión en la que estaban.

— ¡Vamos Sakura!— le dijo Naruto a la peli rosa mientras la tomaba de la mano para llevarla hacia el grupo de chicos de esa dimensión.

Mientras los demás los veían un poco desconfiado pero que mas daba ya estaban ahí—

Al cabo de unos minutos todos ya se estaban conociendo, aunque algunos tenían ganas de golpearse a sí mismos pero tuvieron que aplicar el autocontrol para no hacerlo.

Era tanto el alboroto que nadie se dio cuenta que seguían en la torre de la Hokage, hasta que alguien los corrió a gritos del lugar.

Ya afuera la plática continuaba en especial la de Naruto con Menma —Que genial tu cabello ¿pero no lo tenias rubio?— le pregunto curioso Naruto mientras el moreno lo miraba de manera indiferente que le helo la sangre a la mayoría de ellos.

—Porque…. ¡me veo increíble!— grito eufórico Menma lo que asusto a algunos ya que realizaba poses como si estuviera enfrente de un fotógrafo.

Naruto sonrió muy feliz admirando como se vería él de cabello de negro y a todos les rodo una gota de sudor, Naruto era Naruto sin importar la dimensión.

Luego de unos segundos, Hinata de esa dimensión estaba aburrida y ya se quería ir así que se acerco a Menma y lo tomo de la mano —Vámonos ya estoy aburrida— en un tono totalmente caprichoso, a lo que Menma solo asintió.

— ¿Ustedes están saliendo?— pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

—Así es— le contesto una Hinata muy provocativa —y tú sales con ella— le dijo Señalando a Sakura que hablaba con la Sakura de esa dimensión.

—Y vaya que no pierden el tiempo— continuo diciendo con una sonrisa burlona al ver el abultado vientre de Sakura.

En ese momento la peli rosa se acerco a Naruto — ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?— le pregunto muy preocupada es que ya estaba cansada y lo que más quería era tomar una siesta.

—No se tendríamos que ir a caminar y tal vez encontremos algo— le contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

—Si buscan donde quedarse hay unos departamentos cerca, podemos llevarlos— les dijo Menma de manera seria.

—Eso es perfecto— Agrego feliz Sakura

Los demás chicos estaban tratando de conocerse y decidieron cada uno tomar diferentes caminos.

Ino se iría con Kiba y los demás chicos a buscar departamentos con algunos de los chicos de la dimensión en la que se encontraban.

Todos se iban hasta que Naruto vio a lo largo a Hinata de su dimensión caminando hacia ellos con una sonrisa tímida.

—Eh…Chicos también queremos ver los departamentos— les dijo Hinata obviamente se refería a ella y a Sasuke.

Naruto iba hablar cuando una voz lo interrumpió — Ustedes se pueden quedar con nosotros en el barrio Uchiha, además él es un Uchiha— les dijo Sasuke de esa dimensión a Hinata de Shippuden.

Ella parecía dudosa no sabía si Sasuke iba a querer estar cerca de su contraparte cuando ella tuvo que tranquilizarlo para que no regresara y lo matara.

Pero Sasuke que estaba en un árbol cerca de ellos bajo de repente tomando a Hinata de la mano —Vamos— y esa fue la respuesta a lo que ella está pensando.

Sasuke de esa dimensión asintió y se dirigió a Sakura pero la de su dimensión —Nos vemos después— se despidió con una sonrisa ladeada a lo cual la peli rosa asintió y se sonrojo.

Todos tomaron caminos diferentes para buscar donde quedarse y dar una vuelta por la aldea.

Menma iba de la mano con Hinata caminando delante de Sakura y Naruto.

Por un segundo Sakura se quedo viendo a Menma debía aceptar que Naruto se vería muy bien de cabello negro o eran las hormonas del embarazo pero ya no tenía sueño quería llegar lo más pronto a los departamento para estar a solas con él.

Su rostro se comenzó a sonrojar al pensar en lo que harían cuando la voz de naruto le corto el pensamiento — ¿Qué tanto le ves a Menma?— le pregunto muy molesto el rubio.

—Eh…yo…— le balbuceaba Sakura no había notado que se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos pero viendo a Menma.

— ¡Sakura te gusta Menma!— Grito Naruto en forma de reproche de una manera muy fuerte que hizo que la pareja de enfrente los volteara a ver

La cara de Hinata era de enojo cuando se imagino que esa peli rosa le gustaba su novio, pero un agarre muy fuerte de su mano y la mirada fuerte de Menma la hizo no decir nada.

— ¡Que! ¡Cómo puedes decir eso!— grito exasperada Sakura mientras Naruto comenzaba a caminar y dejarla atrás.

Sakura no sabía que hacer e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió y dio un gran grito de dolor mientras tomaba su vientre.

Naruto se volteo alarmado al verla con una expresión de dolor, así que se le olvido el enojo que tenia.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto el rubio muy alarmado mientras le tocaba el vientre.

—Me duele— le dijo Sakura con una cara de dolor.

— ¡Demonios! Vamos al hospital— le dijo Naruto levantándola del suelo y cargándola estilo princesa.

— ¡No! Solo quiero recostarme— le dijo Sakura colocando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto para recostarse y reprimir la sonrisa de victoria a Naruto se le había olvidado que estaba enojado.

Mientras que Menma y Hinata si se dieron cuenta que ella esta fingiendo y solo sonrieron vaya que eran una pareja muy particular.

Por otro lado Hinata y Sasuke caminaban hacia el barrio Uchiha a veces dejaban a su acompañante atrás ya que era asediado por todo un harén de mujeres que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Cuando llegaron al gran portal con el emblema del clan Uchiha, Hinata se puso nerviosa pero Sasuke estaba igual solo que no le demostraba.

En el camino venia reflexionando que si su vida era diferente en esa dimensión eso quería decir que sus padres estaba vivos ¿estaría preparado él para verlos de nuevo?—

Iba perdido en sus pensamientos cuando la vio ¿era su madre? Tal y como la recordaba

Se detuvo en seco obligando a Hinata a buscar lo que lo había hecho detenerse.

Era una mujer de cabello negro era muy hermosa con una piel pálida que deslumbraba a cualquiera y mas con la sonrisa cálida que les brindaba.

Luego la vio detenerse confundida —Sasuke ¿Por qué estas vestido así?— se le acerco más y Hinata pudo sentir como el moreno se estremecía, ella tomo con fuerza su mano para darle confianza y parecía funcionar porque el cuerpo de Sasuke se relajo lentamente.

—Madre aquí estoy yo— le dijo Sasuke de esa dimensión con una mirada cansada —Eres mi madre y ¿no puedes reconocerme?— agrego indignado el Uchiha de esa dimensión, dejando mas confundida Mikoto.

— ¿Pero que sucede aquí?— le dijo acercándose más a Sasuke de la dimensión de Shippuden quien instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Larga historia— contesto el uchiha de esa dimensión — te cuento luego ¿quería saber si ellos se podían quedar en la habitación de la ala sur que está vacía?—

— ¿Quedarse?— le pregunto Mikoto a su hijo — ¿son pareja?— le pregunto de manera "secreta" Mikoto a su hijo.

—Si— contesto él de la misma manera en que le estaba hablando su madre.

— ¿Ella no es Hinata Hyuga?— agrego su madre sorprendida.

—Sí, se podría decir que si—

—Pero si yo creí que a ti te gustaban de otro tipo asi como Saku…— Mikoto no pudo terminar la frase porque la cara de terror de su hijo se hizo evidente y más cuando elevo las voz.

— ¡Decidido se quedaran aquí!— les dijo el Uchiha de esa dimensión ante la mirada atónita de la pareja de Shippuden había sido un momento incomodo y extraño.

Y eso que acababan de llegar….

Continuara…..

Notas de la autora.

Hola muchas gracias por la buena acogida de mi historia a los que dejaron un comentario o pusieron esta humilde historia en favoritos o la siguen.

Son muy lindas y espero que les siga gustando la historia.

Ahora ¿Cómo piensan que le irá a Sasuke con su familia? Y los momentos de celos de Sakura y Naruto.

Espero me dejen su opinión

Muchas gracias un beso ^.^

Luzero


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Después de ver un sinfín de lugares donde quedarse, Sakura decidió que ya había tenido suficiente eligieron un lugar que no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para que ambos estuvieran cómodos.

Menma y Hinata se fueron para que ellos se pudieran acomodar tranquilamente aunque no había nada que arreglar ya que no llevaban nada, por suerte el apartamento estaba amueblado con lo básico.

—Naruto— llamo la peli rosa, haciendo que el rubio girara su vista hacia ella.

—Quiero dormir, ven conmigo— le pidió con una dulce sonrisa, últimamente ella quería que cada vez que tomara una siesta y él estuviera cerca se acostara con ella para que la abrazara.

Al principio Naruto tan despistado siempre le decía que él no tenía sueño, ganándose un par de golpes según Sakura por insensible, luego aprendió que la peli rosa enojada y embarazada era mil veces peor.

Después de sonreírle la siguió a la cama donde se acostaron juntos, ella se acomodo en su pecho mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estemos aquí?— pregunto el rubio viendo hacia el techo.

—Mmm no lo se, según lo que Sasuke menciono podría ser una semana o menos— contesto ella ya con una voz somnolienta.

—Fue muy tonto retarlo ¿no es así?— le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Naruto no obtuvo respuesta mas que un sonido que parecía una afirmación, se dio cuenta que Sakura se había dormido pensó en levantarse pero se sentía tan bien estar así, que poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormido.

Luego un susurro lo despertó — ¿Naruto?— esa voz que tanto amaba lo estaba llamando pero él no abría los ojos pero sentía que una mano acariciaba su mejía mientras le susurraba de nuevo su nombre.

—Si no despiertas ahora, no volveremos hacer el amor jamas— en un segundo los ojos de Naruto se abrieron y pego un salto de la cama.

— ¡Estoy despierto!— vociferaba mientras se encontraba en una posición de alerta mientras Sakura lo miraba de manera avergonzada.

—Eres un pervertido— rio de manera nerviosa la peli rosa.

—No claro que no, solo que no te escuche la primera vez— reía de manera exagerada Naruto y ponía sus manos atrás de la nuca.

—Si, claro solo escuchas lo que te conviene— Sakura lo observaba de manera extraña que lo estaba poniendo nervioso así que hablo para cambiar el ambiente y salir del momento embarazoso.

— ¿Por qué me despertaste?— pregunto curioso el rubio.

—Debemos comprar víveres y yo deje mi dinero en la casa ¿tú traes suficiente dinero?—

—Creo que si, déjame buscar— y el rubio empezó a buscarse por toda su ropa hasta dar con su billetera que era normal había dejado de usar la que era en forma de sapito, encontro mucho dinero gracias a las misiones que realizaba.

—Que bien— suspiro aliviada Sakura hubiesen tenido muchos problemas si no tenían suficiente dinero —Aunque me encantaría darme un baño, pero no traemos más ropa—

Naruto pareció pensarlo —Tienes razón, tendremos que comprar algo de ropa—

— ¡Ahhhh!— grito de repente Sakura asustando mucho a Naruto haciendo que diera un pequeño brinco —en tu porta Kunai— le dijo la peli rosa agachándose levemente para sacar algo del estuche.

Naruto vio como Sakura extendió un vestido color rosa, con la insignia del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, era ajustado hasta la cintura y luego se volvía más amplio a medida que bajaba.

El rubio la miro anonadado— ¿Cómo metiste eso, en un estuche tan pequeño?— todo lo decía señalando la prenda como si se tratara de algún tipo de brujería —Es mas ¿Cuándo lo metiste?— Naruto no se dio cuenta cuando ella hizo eso.

—Es el arte de aprovechar cada espacio— contesto ella con una sonrisa de superioridad que asusto más a Naruto.

Después de darse una relajante baño, salieron juntos a comprar los víveres para cenar ese día, todo sucedió normal claro obviando por completo las miradas que los del pueblo les daban al verlos pasar juntos y a la peli rosa embarazada.

—Ya me estoy cansando que me vean de esa manera— le dijo la peli rosa apretando los dientes hasta hacerlos chirriar.

—Ya tranquila, no olvides que ellos no saben nada— trataba de tranquilizarla el rubio cuando una voz los hizo voltear.

— ¡Menma!— ambos se dieron vuelta para encontrarse con Kushina quien los veía de manera sonriente hasta que se acerco lo suficiente para verlos mejor y fruncir el seño.

— ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Porque tienes el cabello rubio— dijo tomando del cabello a Naruto y haciendo a un lado a Sakura.

Luego desvió su vista hacia Sakura quien se había dado la vuelta para tomar unas bolsas dándole una imagen de la insignia de su clan en la espalda, en ese momento a la pelirroja se le cayo la mandíbula al suelo y más cuando Sakura se dio vuelta dándole una imagen de su vientre.

Kushina comenzó a jalar del cabello a Naruto — ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Nos vamos un par de meses y nos haces esto!— Minato que hasta ese momento había pasado desapercibido mas que por su típica sonrisa, tomo a Kushina por la cintura para apartarla de Naruto y tranquilizarla.

Naruto y Sakura literalmente se hicieron pequeños ante la figura de Kushina a la cual el cabello le comenzó a revolotear de manera que era básicamente imposible por la fuerza de gravedad.

Sus ojos daban miedo al igual que su expresión, ahora mas que nunca entendían el apodo "el demonio sangriento de Konoha"

Comenzaron a caminar de espaldas mientras ella se les acercaba lentamente hasta que alguien los salvo — ¡Mamá! ¡Aquí estoy yo!— grito Menma mientras se acercaba a ellos y la cara de confusión de Kushina se hacia evidente.

Menma caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos con un semblante de vergüenza.

— ¿pero que? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?— las palabras no salían coherentemente de la boca de la pelirroja.

—Ah tu eres Naruto— dijo con una sonrisa Minato a lo cual el rubio asintió.

— ¡Si! ¿Me recuerdan?— contesto con una sonrisa triunfante.

Minato solo asintió mientras Kushina terminaba de procesar todo para luego hablar — ¿ustedes son los que estuvieron aquí la ultima vez?—

Ambos asintieron, mientras Kushina comenzaba a sonreír para luego abrazarlos a ambos, de alguna manera ella sentía que Naruto era su hijo y estaba feliz de que ellos pronto serian una familia completa.

Después del abrazo Kushina se acerco "secretamente" a Minato para susurrarle algo —yo te dije que esos dos se traían algo— todo ante la mirada de Naruto Menma y Sakura a quienes les rodo una gota de sudor.

Minato y Kushina llevaban seis meses en una misión y justamente ese día volvían y Menma había ido a su encuentro nunca se imagino que primero se los encontrarían la pareja y que se armaría un escándalo a mitad del pueblo.

Pero quienes tampoco la estaban pasando como en un jardín de rosas era Sasuke y Hinata después del muy extraño e incomodo momento, les habían mostrado su habitación.

—Mmm Sasuke ¿no crees que deberíamos de ayudar con la cena?— pregunto Hinata mientras se sentaba en la cama donde el moreno se encontraba viendo el techo.

—Hmp, no creo que sea necesario— contesto con su típico semblante inmutable.

—Pero ve tú si quieres— añadió con una sonrisa ladeada que pocas veces o casi nunca le regalaba a nadie a excepción de Hinata cuando estaban solos.

Hinata sonrió para luego asentir muy feliz, se acerco un poco y le dio un leve beso en los labios para salir de la habitación.

Se sentía un poco incomoda de no ayudar en la casa donde estaba de invitada.

Llego a la cocina donde encontró a Mikoto cociendo algunas verduras.

— ¿Eh...disculpe puedo ayudarle en algo?— sonó en un susurro la voz de Hinata haciendo que Mikoto se diera la vuelta y le sonriera.

—No te preocupes estoy bien—

—No...Yo quisiera ayudarle— añadió Hinata con una sonrisa amable.

—Este bien, ven y corta estas zanahorias, juntos con estas otras verduras— la morena comenzó hacer su labor con entusiasmo, el silencio era agradable no era para nada incomodo.

—Veo que mi hijo confía en ti— le dijo Mikoto mientras arrojaba unas verduras a la olla hirviendo, al parecer el sentimiento de una madre es el mismo no importa de que universo o realidad venga su hijo.

—Eso espero— le sonrió ella.

—Solo que me preocupa como seremos nosotros en su universo, ya Sasuke me lo explico todo— continuo hablando la matriarca del clan Uchiha.

—Es...complicado— Hinata no quería hablar mucho de ese tema y mas porque no sabia si estaba bien hacerlo.

—Pero es que él es tan diferente, me preocupa el pensar que seamos malos padres en su realidad— agrego muy triste —parece que él ha sufrido mucho—

—Si ha sufrido, pero no es po el motivo que ustedes creen, es porque...— dudo un segundo en decirlo hasta que alguien la interrumpió.

—El motivo es que todos ustedes están muertos en mi realidad— le contesto Sasuke de Shippuden sin ninguna expresión y sin ningún tono en especial.

Mikoto se tenso para luego darse la vuelta y quedar de frente al moreno — ¿pero porque? ¿Quién haría algo así?—

—Fue Itachi, los mato a todos y solo yo sobreviví, aunque creo que era algo que él tenía que hacer—Sasuke iba a seguir hablando cuando la voz suplicante de Hinata lo detuvo.

Ella pudo notar como Mikoto comenzaba a tambalearse y buscar un asiento la información tan cruda que Sasuke le daba era demasiado.

— ¡Sasuke! Detente por favor— ese fue un ruego de Hinata desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Sasuke solo la observo fríamente para luego quitarse del marco de la puerta e irse.

Hinata se acerco a Mikoto — ¿se encuentra bien?—

Mikoto la observó con los ojos llorosos — ¿Todo eso es cierto?—

Hinata asintió con dolor para luego relatarle toda la Vida de Sasuke Uchiha de la dimensión de Shippuden.

Si antes la matriarca del clan Uchiha no entendía a Sasuke ahora si lo haría, un dolor en su pecho se hizo agudo al escuchar la vida de soledad, dolor, venganza y redención del moreno pero que de alguna manera habían cambiado para siempre la personalidad del niño en que pudo haberse convertido.

Hinata volvió a la habitación pero no encontró a Sasuke se imagino que estaba molesto por que ella casi le cuenta todo a Mikoto.

La morena se resigno a dormir lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar dormida.

Hasta que el colchón comenzó a crujir, abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos oscurecidos de Sasuke que la miraban fijamente, estaba encima de ella.

— ¿Sasu...?— no termino la frase ya que él puso un dedo en sus propios labios dándole a entender que hiciera silencio.

Eso la dejo muda pero solo un momento —Sasuke yo...lo siento— de nuevo iba hablar cuando él prefirió hacerla callar con un beso que comenzó de manera apasionada, mientras lentamente metía la lengua en la boca de Hinata saboreándola y haciéndola gemir.

Sasuke levanto la camisa de Hinata dejando al descubierto sus muy bien dotados montículos que eran adornados por un botón rosa que estaba llamando la atención del moreno quien no se las negó.

Comenzó a lamer desde la clavícula, bajando hacia el camino en medio de sus pechos, robándole gemidos y leves suspiros a la morena que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Beso sus pezones con mucha dedicación, mientras la erección en su propio pantalón se hacia insoportable y con un ágil movimiento corto el pantaloncillo de Hinata llevándose la ropa interior también, ganándose un gemido de protesta al cual solo sonrío.

Se quito su pantalón, para poder sentir la humedad en Hinata a la cual no dejaba pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Comenzó a tocar su entrepierna, jugando con la sensación de la humedad con el pulgar presionaba levemente ese botoncito que hacia que Hinata no pudiera contener sus gemidos, Sasuke solo sonreía con superioridad para acercarse a su oído.

—Eres un pequeña pervertida— le susurro con una voz ronca cargada de deseo que hizo que las piernas de Hinata temblaran.

—Mmm no...mmm no soy...una pervertida— le contesto Hinata con un fuerte sonrojo y en medio de jadeos.

Sasuke sonrío de esa manera perversa de nuevo para luego colocarse encima de ella, mientras que con las rodillas separo sus piernas para luego poner una en su hombro.

— ¿No eres una pequeña pervertida?— Sonrió el moreno.

—Mmm no...Mmm— Hinata no pudo seguir contestando porque el comenzó a acariciar su zona intima con su miembro, haciendo que la morena se humedeciera mas.

—Si lo eres, ahora quieres que te lo haga ¿verdad?— sonrío mientras lamia la pantorrilla de la morena quien se estremeció.

—Dímelo— ordeno Sasuke con un tono un poco más rudo

Hinata comenzó a jadear mas fuerte cuando él siguió acariciando su entrepierna —Vamos Hinata dímelo— ya era suficiente la morena no soportaba mas necesitaba sentirlo dentro de ella.

—Sasuke...por favor— gimió con fuerza al sentir las manos de Sasuke en sus pechos.

— ¿Por favor que?— sonrío con malicia Sasuke mientras acomodaba su miembro en esa pequeña entrada que lo volvía loco.

—Por favor... penétrame— y eso fue todo lo que el moreno necesitaba oír para introducirse de golpe en Hinata haciéndola gemir tan fuertemente que es posible los oyera todo el barrio Uchiha.

Sasuke se acerco a Hinata y le susurro —Buena niña— y comenzó un vaivén que los estaba llevando al éxtasis y cubriéndolos con una fina capa de sudor.

Llego un momento en que Sasuke decidió cambiar de posición, la levanto y la sentó sobre él y se introdujo de golpe en ella, ambos podían verse a los ojos pero la mirada de Sasuke era demasiado intensa y mas cuando toco un punto en especifico dentro de Hinata que hizo que la morena se estremeciera.

— ¿Ahí?— le dijo con una sonrisa divertida Sasuke.

Hinata solo asintió y luego un gemido muy fuerte salió de los labios de la morena cuando Sasuke presiono con más fuerza en ese punto, la embriagaba tanto placer que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos hasta que una voz se lo impidió

—Mírame Hinata— ella alzo su vista y los ojos negros de Sasuke se prendaron en ella evitando que bajara la mirada cuando la sensación de placer se hacia mas intensa, no puedo evitar aferrarse al cuello del moreno mientras algo explotaba en su vientre junto con la culminación del moreno.

Hinata se quedo ahí aferrada a Sasuke, estaba cansada y solo pudo susurrar —Te amo Sasuke— antes de quedarse dormida así aferrada a él.

Él tomo su cabello y lo acaricio para luego recostarla en la cama donde él también lo hizo.

La acomodo mejor en su pecho para darle un beso en la frente —Yo también te amo— aunque Hinata ya no lo escuchaba inconscientemente sonrío, ya que despierta Sasuke jamás le había dicho esas palabras.

Sasuke se quedo un momento perdido en sus pensamientos y es que se había dejado cautivar por la belleza e inocencia de Hinata y eso era lo que mas le encantaba esa inocencia y luz que ella irradiaba lo hacia sentir ¿feliz?

Y así termino el primer día mas caótico de la historia en la nueva dimensión...

Continuara...

Notas de la autora.

Uff este capitulo si fue largo solo espero que les guste y me dejen su linda opinión y ¿lemon? Que tal que les pareció es el primero que haga de Sasuke espero haya salido decente ya saben quiero agradecerles a cada una de ustedes para seguir esta humilde historia o ponerla en favoritos. Ah y ya saben comentar es agradecer ^.^

Besos

Luzero


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La luz del sol se comenzó a colar por la ventana, ya era de mañana y algunos rayos dorados le daban justo en el rostro a Hinata, lo que hizo que ella abriera lentamente los ojos.

Se dio cuenta rápidamente que estaba sola en la cama, lo cual no era una sorpresa aunque generalmente siempre despertaba con Sasuke a su lado.

Se incorporo lentamente de la cama y pudo ver una nota en una mesita cercana, camino hacia ella y tomo la nota que simplemente decía "regreso pronto" Hinata sonrió, aun recordaba la vez que estuvieron juntos hace ya muchos meses atrás, cuando empezaron esa relación muy poco usual.

Sasuke solía irse y regresar a la aldea constantemente, y cuando tuvieron la primera relación sexual él seguía haciendo lo mismo irse y volver , al cabo de unos ocho meses Hinata no soportaba mas esa incertidumbre de no saber cuando volvería y por cuanto tiempo se quedaría, así que decidió que esa relación debía terminar si es que se le podía llamar relación.

Pero Sasuke le dejo muy en claro que ella le pertenecía, hicieron el amor por primera vez esa noche, él prometió no irse de nuevo y ella le creyó hasta que despertó sola en la cama, lo había hecho de nuevo se había ido, le mintió .

Hinata quedo destrozada, ella se había enamorado de la persona equivocada de nuevo, primero tuvo que aceptar y superar con toda dignidad que Naruto no le correspondía y ahora había sido engañada por una noche mas de sexo según ella, lo cual estaba muy alejado de la realidad.

La morena trato de hacer sus actividades normales trato de olvidar el hueco que sentía en el pecho, pero no puedo evitar que las lagrimas llegaran cuando se encerró en su habitación por la noche, después de llorar por un par de horas se durmió.

Sasuke entro por la ventana como lo había hecho muchas veces, había decidido quedarse en Konoha siquiera él sabia porque lo había hecho, algo en esa niña lo estaba haciendo que hiciera cosas que no pretendía hacer.

Pero antes de volver a la villa tuvo que arreglar unos detalles, por eso tardo todo el día en regresar.

Se acerco lentamente hacia la morena y pudo notar los rastros de lagrimas en sus pálidas mejillas "estuvo llorando" ¿por qué? Los pensamientos de Sasuke eran de confusión cuando levemente acaricio el cabello de Hinata lo que hizo que ella despertara.

Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con esa mirada penetrante que ella conocía bien, ahí estaba él, viéndola tuvo que enfocar mejor su vista para creerlo; nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

—¿por qué lloras?— pregunto Sasuke limpiando con su mano las lagrimas de ese bello rostro, la manera delicada y hasta se podría decir cariñosa que lo hacia contrastaba dramáticamente con la mirada fuerte, fría y su voz sin ninguna emoción en particular.

—yo...yo pensé...que te habías ido...— Hinata seguía siendo tímida, pero con Sasuke era diferente ya no tenia porque serlo tan al extremo.

Todo lo decía en medio de sollozos —Estoy aquí ¿por qué sigues llorando?— Sasuke no entendía porque seguía llorando si él estaba ahí ¿por qué seguía triste?

—Porque...estoy feliz son lagrimas de alegría— mientras le regalaba a Sasuke una hermosa sonrisa llena de amor, que hacia sentir una calidez en el pecho del moreno.

—¿Lagrimas de alegría?— quedo pensativo Sasuke, era un termino que entendía pero era tan ajeno a él que era confuso a la vez.

Ese día Hinata aprendió que Sasuke siempre cumplía lo que prometía fuera algo bueno o malo y Sasuke aprendió lo que se sentía que alguien esperara su regreso cada noche, que se preocupara por su seguridad.

Por eso a pesar que sabia que Hinata no tenia dudas de que él volvería siempre a su lado, le dejaba una nota mas por su propia tranquilidad y le daba cierta sensación de calidez.

Ya volviendo al presente y a la nueva dimensión Sasuke iba saltando en medio de los árboles, curiosamente estaba recordando la primera vez que comenzó a dejarle notas a Hinata diciéndole que volvería pronto.

—No se que me hiciste— Sasuke embozo una sonrisa ladeada , esa joven que por su timidez y calidez la hacia ver mucho menor, se le había colado hasta lo mas profundo de su ser.

Poco a poco se fue enamorando, bueno no es algo que él admitiría fácilmente pero a veces hay casos en que las palabras están de mas.

Por otro lado la mañana para otra pareja no era del todo agradable y a pesar que Sakura ya estaba saliendo de su sexto mes de embarazo de vez en cuando tenia nauseas matutinas, ese día era uno de los peores.

Naruto había intentando tener algo de "pasión" mañanera, lo cual había salido muy mal cuando intento posicionar a Sakura de manera que le facilitara el trabajo la pelirosa se estaba impacientando y Naruto soltó el peor comentario que se le podía ocurrir.

—Es que estas muy grande Sakura— en cuanto lo dijo supo que habría graves consecuencias, prácticamente le había dicho que estaba muy gorda.

Vio como el semblante de la pelirosa se volvía oscuro y sintió miedo mucho miedo.

—¿Me dijiste vaca?— dijo con una voz muy tranquila Sakura que lo aterro mas.

—¿Ehh? ¡no! Yo no dije...eso— tartamudeaba Naruto mientras buscaba su ropa del suelo.

—¿No lo hiciste?— su voz seguía demasiado tranquila, Naruto iba a desaparecer muy rápido del departamento cuando la voz de Sakura lo detuvo —No te atrevas Naruto Uzumaki— ella adivino que él planeaba huir.

Él supo que era mejor quedarse, así que cerro los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llego, los abrió nuevamente y vio a Sakura haciendo pucheros a punto de romper en llanto..

—¿Saku...— no termino de hablar cuando la pelirosa comenzó a llorar.

—¡Buaaaaa! Me dijiste vaca... ¡Buaaaaaaa! yo, a la madre de tu hijo...¿cómo pudiste? ¡buaaaaaaa!— los cambios de humor de Sakura iban a terminar matando a Naruto antes que conociera a su hijo.

—No llores...vamos si estas preciosa— trataba de consolarla Naruto tomando su rostro con ambas manos

—¿enserio? Snifff ¿crees que soy preciosa? Sniifff— sollozaba Sakura mientras Naruto le secaba las lagrimas mientras asentía para luego darle un tierno beso en la frente.

Sakura sonrió para luego abrazarlo —de la que te salvaste Uzumaki— sonrió contra el pecho del rubio —si, tengo un encanto natural— se jacto con una sonrisa Naruto que lo hizo ganarse un leve golpe.

—Te amo Sakura—

—Y yo a ti Naruto—

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Hola, Hola se que me tarde horrible en actualizar pero mi compu murió y tuve que mandarla a reparar y las clases de la universidad me tenían como loca...

Pero en fin, se que él capitulo es algo corto pero quería hacer un contraste en las dos parejas y que conocieran un poquito mas de la pareja Sasuhina.. se que Sasuke siempre tuvo dos personas que se preocupaban porque regresara a la aldea... pero a lo que me refiero es a alguien que esperaba que él regresara a su lado sin atarlo ni obligarlo.

No crean que me desanime en escribir por el final del manga, para nada me encantan estas parejas crack que escribo Narusaku y Sasuhina así que pido respeto por mis gustos y respeto para mis lectores, esto es por si lo lee alguien intolerante...nos vemos en el próximo capitulo que será el martes o miércoles hasta pronto...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por dejar esta humilde historia en favoritos o seguirla... se despide de ustedes con un abrazo...

Luzero.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sasuke le había dicho a Mikoto la verdad sobre su clan en la otra dimensión y trataba por todos los medios de no toparse con ella.

Solo necesitaba cuatro días mas y podría hacer el jutsu para regresarlos de nuevo a su propia dimensión por eso siempre pasaba lejos de todos y solo regresaba por las noches, ver a todo su clan con vida y verse a si mismo en lo que se hubiese convertido si todos no estuviesen muerto; lo sacaba de sus casillas aunque muy en el fondo sentía algo de envidia pero las cosas que pasaron no se pueden cambiar.

Hinata trataba por todos los medios de ayudar en la casa Uchiha aunque rápidamente se queda sin nada que hacer, decidió que saldría a dar un paseo, detrás de la casa principal se encontraba un gran patio que estaba muy bien cuidado.

Al correr la puerta se encontró con un gran jardín lleno de muchas flores que era obvio que no crecían de forma natural, si no que era plantadas y cuidadas por alguien.

Se acerco a un gran rosal, eran hermosas le dio unas inmensas ganas de cortar una pero se arrepintió cuando escucho una voz.

—Son hermosas ¿verdad?— era la matriarca de la familia Uchiha estaba regando unas margaritas.

—Si-si son hermosas— dijo Hinata con una sonrisa amable y asustada por si Mikoto se hubiese dado cuenta que ella tenia intenciones de cortar la rosa.

—Me encanta plantar estas flores, cuidarlas, hacerlas crecer— mientras lo decía Mikoto tomaba asiento en una pequeña banca de color crema, indicándole con la mano a Hinata que se sentara junto a ella.

Hinata lo hizo luego vio como Mikoto apuntaba hacia una rosal que se había enmarañado por descuido —Ves ese rosal, no me di cuenta de que existían crecieron por si solas, pero al no tener quien las cuidara, les diera agua hicieron todo lo posible por sobrevivir, me ha costado mucho hacerlas florecer y que no mueran por eso las cuido mas y les doy mas amor— Hinata observaba el rosal que no tenia ni una sola rosa pero que aun así estaba viva y por alguna razón sintió que Mikoto no hablaba solamente de las rosas.

—A veces lo único que se necesita es mucho amor y cuidado— le sonrió Hinata a Mikoto la matriarca también sonrió al darse cuenta que la joven había entendido su mensaje.

—¿Él nos evita verdad?— pregunto con mucho pesar Mikoto.

—Pues...no es precisamente eso— Hinata trataba de encontrar las mejores palabras —aunque no lo parezca Sasuke tiene mucho miedo—

—¿Miedo?— pregunto sorprendida Mikoto él no parecía que fuera de los que se asustaran por algo tan simple.

—Si...tiene miedo de descubrir lo que hubiese pasado si todo fuese diferente...de acostumbrarse a todo esto y luego volver a nuestra dimensión y enfrentar que su familia no esta.

—Entiendo...pero yo quiero hablar con él— dijo Mikoto con tristeza

—De le un poco de tiempo...él es como un ciervo si se acerca mucho lo asustara— rió Hinata delicadamente lo que hizo reír también a Mikoto.

Al parecer a Hinata le iba muy bien con su suegra y eso la hizo muy feliz, estaba perdida en el momento que la pregunta que le hizo Mikoto la sorprendió y demasiado.

—¿y él ya lo sabe?—

—¿s-saber-q-que?— pregunto muy nerviosa Hinata y con un gran tono rojizo en la cara.

—¿ya sabes de tu embarazo?— pregunto de manera inocente Mikoto.

—N-no...y-y-yo no estoy embarazada— comenzó a tartamudear mas Hinata.

—Si lo estas...puedo notarlo— Hinata sentía que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar ¿cómo podría decir que lo nota? Si siquiera ella lo sabia, porque había tenido su periodo el mes pasado y solo se había atrasado unos días este mes.

No supo en que momento pero todo se puso negro y lo ultimo que vio fue a una alarmada Mikoto hablándole, pero ella no podía escuchar nada.

Hinata despertó unos minutos después en su cama o el cuarto que les habían brindado, claro que no llego por si sola ahí, Mikoto se asusto mucho así que le grito a Sasuke de esa dimensión para que la llevara a su cuarto.

En el camino Sasuke se gano un coscorrón muy fuerte de parte de su madre, por ser poco discreto al observar los grandes atributos frontales de Hinata mientras la llevaba cargada al estilo princesa.

Hinata trato de enfocar su vista estaba asustada mas que eso ¿ella no podía estar embarazada? No es que se cuidaran todo el tiempo, pero en la cabeza de Hinata era inconcebible que estuviese en ese estado.

—Por Kami ¿qué hago?— dijo en medio de sollozos Hinata, no sabia como reaccionaria Sasuke y tampoco como lo haría su propio clan, ya que por el momento su relación era un secreto.

—Debo asegurarme— dijo la pelinegro tratando de darse valor —No debo asustarme todavía— hablaba cada vez mas bajito por la duda.

Hinata decidió que la mejor opción era buscar a Sakura de su dimensión, ella era una ninja medico y buscarla era algo sumamente extraño ya que ella y la pelirosa no es que hablaran mucho pero no había otra opción.

Salió lo mas discretamente del barrio Uchiha no sabia donde se estaban quedando Naruto y Sakura así que uso su byakugan para localizarla, pudo observar que ella se encontraba en un parque cercano así que reanudo su marcha.

Sakura se encontraba en el parque viendo a los niños jugar, algunos se encontraban con sus padres y ella le daba una sensación muy agradable, Naruto salía de vez en cuando a entrenar simplemente por el gusto de hacerlo y a ella no le molestaba lo mantenía ocupado.

Era tan extraño recordar como su relación fue cambiando hasta el punto en que ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de él aunque no podía evitar pensar en lo que sufrió Naruto de pequeño al ver todos los niños jugar con sus padres le daba unas inmensas ganas de llorar o talvez eran las hormonas.

Sakura sintió como alguien se acercaba y ella sonrió —Hola Hinata— dijo con una sonrisa y algo sorprendida.

—H..hola Sakura...—dijo algo tímida pero mas que nada era miedo, Sakura noto que parecía que la morena lloraría en cualquier momento.

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿sucede algo malo?— pregunto algo preocupada Sakura mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de los hombros.

Hinata no soporto y comenzó a llorar, Sakura la abrazo y la dejo llorar comprendió que aunque ellas no hablaran mucho, Hinata necesitaba desahogarse y la apoyo.

Luego que lloro lo mas que pudo, Sakura hizo que se sentara —Ahora si ¿qué sucede?—

—Creo que estoy embarazada— dijo Hinata en un susurro y muy rápido que Sakura no le entendió.

—¿cómo?— pregunto Sakura acercándose mas

—Creo que estoy embarazada— volvió a repetir mas fuerte pero mas rápido

—Perdón pero no te entiendo Hinata—

—¡creo que estoy embarazada!— grito Hinata fuerte y claro todos en el parque se detuvieron a observarla.

Sakura quedo inexpresiva unos segundos hasta que reacciono —¡Ehhh!— luego de recobrarse de la sorpresa trato de actuar lo mas normal posible, no solo descubrió que Sasuke y ella estaban juntos ahora tendrían un bebé.

No estaba molesta ni celosa ni nada por el estilo mas que nada era una gran sorpresa y estaba aliviada ahora ya no se sentía mal por estar tan feliz con Naruto sabiendo que Hinata estaba enamorada de él.

—¿Estas segura?— pregunto Sakura a lo que Hinata negó levemente —pues debemos estar seguras, este jutsu me lo enseño mi maestra solo mantente tranquila— la pelirosa hizo una bola de chacra color azul y lo introdujo en el vientre de la morena y mantuvo su mano en el vientre unos segundos.

Luego retiro la mano y quedo con su vista en el suelo— Estas embarazada— confirmo Sakura, Hinata comenzó a llorar nuevamente —Tranquila todo estará bien— aunque era algo que ella no sabia.

—Disculpa que te lo pregunte pero ¿tu bebé es de Sasuke?— pregunto porque presintió que la gran preocupación de Hinata es que sabia que Sasuke había sido un traidor y aunque fue perdonado, lo mala reputación que se había ganado con los grandes clanes de Konoha no había desaparecido y sabia muy bien que el clan de Hinata no era la excepción.

Hinata solo asintió —¿y lo amas?— se aventuro a preguntar la pelirosa

—S-si lo amo y mucho— Sakura sonrió ante la respuesta.

—Entonces no te preocupes todo estará bien, Sasuke no te dejara sola, la familia es muy importante para él y tu lo has de saber mejor que yo ¿no es así?— trataba de reconfortarla —Ahora debemos irte a chequear al hospital para que te den las vitaminas que necesitaras— Sakura trataba de animarla y en ese momento ella era el único apoyo que la morena tenia.

Para su suerte la Sakura de esa dimensión también era una kunoichi medico, así que pudieron pedirle ayuda con la mayor discreción posible.

Por otro lado Sasuke estaba terminando por hoy con el jutsu que los regresaría de nuevo a su dimensión cuando sintió una roca que venia en su dirección así que la atrapo con su mano.

—¿qué es lo que quieres?— pregunto Sasuke a la persona que le tiro la roca.

—Solo quería ver si ya habías terminado el jutsu— contesto Naruto bajando del árbol en el que se encontraba.

Sasuke siguió caminado —ya casi— esa fue toda la respuesta que le brindo parecía muy aburrido con la platica.

—ya veo... vaya quien va a decir tú y Hinata— comenzó a codearlo Naruto quería molestarlo un rato.

—Eso no te importa— la expresión de Sasuke era la misma, no le gustaba hablar de su vida personal.

—¡Bah! Que delicado...pero bueno te aseguro que ahora si te ganaría en una batalla ¡De veras!— Naruto esperaba que Sasuke reaccionara

—Lo que tu digas— Sasuke siguió caminando dejando a Naruto atrás, lo cual lo sorprendió mucho ya que esperaba provocarlo.

Y lo que Naruto no sabia es que Sasuke estaba preocupado y mucho así que sus provocaciones no funcionarían en ese momento.

Sasuke había estado sintiendo un chacra desconocido pero a la vez familiar rondando a Hinata y lo podía sentir más por las noches y no quería dejarla sola mucho tiempo.

En minutos había llegado al barrio Uchiha, pero no encontró a Hinata se estaba empezando a poner nervioso así que se dirigió hacia la cocina, talvez la morena estaba ayudando a su "madre".

Pero no encontró a nadie, cuando se dio vuelta para salir de la cocina se encontró de frente con Mikoto no supo como reaccionar así que el plan era salir lo mas rápido posible pero la sonrisa amable de su madre no se lo permitiría.

—¿Buscas a Hinata?— pregunto Mikoto con esa voz cálida que Sasuke recordaba muy bien.

Sasuke solo asintió tratando de buscar la salida — No esta, salió desde temprano algunos la vieron en el parque con la chica Haruno— Eso paro en seco a Sasuke, de cuando a aquí Hinata salía de paseo con Sakura.

Sasuke hizo una nota mental "preguntarle a Hinata sobre su paseo" era muy sospechoso.

Mikoto recordó las palabras de Hinata "es como un ciervo" así que la morena respiro hondo "_No lo asustes Mikoto" _pensaba la matriarca.

—Sabes te prepare una deliciosa sopa de tomates— trato de hablar lo mas normal posible, esperando que eso funcionara.

—No la quiero— la voz de Sasuke salió sin ninguna emoción mientras salía de la cocina.

Mikoto respiro desilusionada no había funcionado su intento de acercarse, lo que no sabia es que Sasuke estaba al otro lado de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados, él quería acercarse y aceptar la comida y sabia muy bien que lastimaba a Mikoto, el moreno solo atino a bufar cansado.

La morena estaba de espaldas a la mesa, recogiendo unos platos cuando se giro y de la sorpresa dejo caer los platos —¿S-sasuke?— Tartamudeo incrédula al ver que el moreno estaba sentado a la mesa, sin expresión alguna ella entendió que él estaba aceptando su comida.

—Si quiero la sopa, Bueno si aun deseas dármela— la voz de Sasuke jamás demostraba lo que realmente sentía, ya que por dentro todo el cuerpo le vibraba tenia miedo de acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas.

—¡Claro!— Mikoto se dio cuenta que su voz demostraba mucha euforia —Dijo, claro ya te la sirvo— y se alejo a traer el plato de sopa para Sasuke.

Al parecer sus intentos por acercarse a su "ciervito" estaban funcionando.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Hola chicas yo que les prometí que el martes o miércoles pero no pude, ahora díganme que les pareció el capitulo ¿el embarazo de Hinata? ¿el acercamiento de Mikoto y Hinata? ¿qué Sasuke se este doblegando?

Pues espero que les haya gustado esta historia no tendrá muchos capítulos, ya que en realidad esta es una historia dentro de otra historia, en la otra Historia les contare como iniciaron todas las relaciones, ah por cierto no se si pueden sentir el Chacra pero me pareció muy gracioso que Sasuke no adivinara que el chacra es de su hijo y pensara siempre en lo peor.

Ya saben comentar es agradecer, si no me comentan no se si les gusta o no... por caridad XD ya saben nos leemos la próxima vez un abrazo

Luzero.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

Hinata estaba muy desanimada no sabia como reaccionaria Sasuke ¿si se va de nuevo? ¿si no quiere saber nada de nosotros dos? Pensaba Hinata mientras inconscientemente acariciaba su aun plano vientre.

¿y si su clan tomara medidas contra ella y su hijo? Sentía que la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo con tan solo pensar que le hicieran daño a su hijo que no había nacido tan siquiera.

Iba metida en sus pensamientos en dirección al barrio Uchiha cuando se topo de frente a alguien, que la hizo perder el equilibrio y si no es por la mano que la toma de la muñeca caería de bruces al suelo.

Por otro lado Sakura después de ayudar a Hinata en el hospital se dirigió a ese campo en el que tantas veces entrenaron de niños a encontrarse con Naruto, todavía estaba algo preocupada, la situación era difícil pero si ella y el rubio habían podido salir adelante con todo lo que tuvieron que pasar ella tenia la esperanza que Hinata y Sasuke también pudieran.

Llegando al bosque iba tan sucumbida en sus pensamientos que el abrazo de Naruto tomándola por detrás la sorprendido en gran medida —¡Naruto! Estas loco casi me matas del susto— grito Sakura.

—No pensé que te sorprendería tanto— dijo con una voz apenada y haciendo un puchero que era imposible molestarse con él.

—No importa— sonrió la pelirosa, dándole un tierno beso pero algo corto en los labios, y en cambio Naruto le sonrió.

—Ven vamos a sentarnos, hay que relajarnos, pronto volveremos a nuestra dimensión y no podremos descansar así— sonrió Naruto guiándola a un árbol donde él apoyo la espalda y separo las piernas para que ella se acomodara en ese espacio.

Ella se acomodo de frente, colocando su rostro en el pecho de Naruto —Últimamente estas muy cansada ¿es normal?— pregunto en un tono serio Naruto mientras acariciaba su cabello que lo único que lograba es que a ella le diera mas sueño.

—Si es normal, estoy entrando al ultimo trimestre del embarazo— Contesto Sakura mientras acariciaba el pecho de Naruto —te puedes imaginar, dentro de tres meses conoceremos a nuestro hijo— sonrió Sakura.

Lo que ella no sabia que esas palabras había hecho que un calor agradable recorriera el pecho de Naruto las simples palabras "nuestro hijo" habían hecho que todo su ser se estremeciera.

—Si, estoy muy feliz...pero...— luego un silencio algo extraño se prolongo que hizo que ella levantara la vista para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Naruto que la veían desde arriba, con una expresión que ella no supo interpretar

Eso molesto a Sakura quien de inmediato se levanto como pudo del pecho de Naruto, quien no la detuvo —¿pero que? ¿dime Naruto? No puedo creerlo aun lo dudas— todo lo dijo con un tono herido, estaba destrozada aun lo dudaba, al no recibir respuesta se dio la vuelta para irse aguantando las inmensas ganas de llorar no iba a llorar frente a él.

No había avanzado ni unos centímetros, cuando Naruto la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo detenerse pero ella no volteo para verlo —Suéltame Naruto— él se dio cuenta en su voz que estaba llorando, él la halo para acercarla a él.

Sakura no pudo hacer nada ante la fuerza de Naruto, así que cuando estaba frente a él, seguía viendo al suelo no dejaría que él la viera llorar.

—Mírame— ordeno Naruto con una voz dulce pero seguía siendo una orden, pero ella no lo hizo —Mírame Sakura— al no tener respuesta por parte de ella, Naruto la tomo por la barbilla y delicadamente levanto su rostro al encontrarse con su mirada que estaba ensombrecida por las lagrimas, que el mismo seco con su mano.

Sakura se encontró con los ojos azules de Naruto mostraban duda y eso la lastimo mas.

—Yo jamás dude de ti, aun cuando tu intentaste que lo hiciera...tú y él dijo acariciando el vientre de Sakura son mi única familia ahora...estoy feliz...pero...tengo miedo— bueno eso no se lo esperaba Sakura ¿miedo? ¿pero de que?

—¿miedo...pero de que?— pregunto confundida Sakura no lograba entender

—Tú sabes...yo...bueno...—Naruto no encontraba las palabras — yo no eh tenido un padre constante en mi vida...no se si seré un buen papá...tengo miedo de no ser bueno para ustedes dos...—mientras hablaba su voz se hacia mas bajita mientras su semblante se ensombrecía.

Sakura se enterneció ante eso, era lo que mas le preocupa y de improvisto lo abrazo tanto como su vientre se lo permitía, sorprendiendo al mismo Naruto —tú serás un increíble papá, no te preocupes por eso, solo recuerda al cuarto hokage, aun después de muerto cuido de ti y peleo en una guerra donde estoy segura que lo hacia solo por ti, eres muy bueno Naruto y sabrás hacer lo mejor para los tres, yo lo sé jamás lo eh dudado—

Naruto sintió que en gran medida sus miedos habían disminuido y él sabia que haría lo que fuera por Sakura y por su hijo se sintió mucho mejor así que aparto a Sakura de su pecho para darle un tierno beso en la frente donde depositaba toda la ternura que sentía por ella en ese momento

En cambio ella le sonrió dulcemente.

—Ahora me dirás ¿como les fue en el hospital sobre el bebé de Hinata?— Sakura se quedo en blanco unos segundos hasta que reacciono.

—¡Eh! ¿tú- co-mo sabes eso?— tartamudeo Sakura recibiendo solo una sonrisa de parte de Naruto.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando una mano la tomo de la muñeca cuando pudo enfocar su vista se sorprendió con quien se encontró —¿Eres tú?— dijo sorprendida Hinata de a quien tenia enfrente.

Era una chica voluptuosa que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación con la ropa que usaba —vaya, miren a quien me encontré— sonrió de manera extraña Hinata de esa dimensión —aunque debí imaginármelo con esa ropa o eras tú o Ino— prosiguió la morena de esa dimensión.

Pero rápido se dio cuenta que el animo de Hinata de shippuden no era el mejor para sus comentarios así que suspiro _"se amable Hinata, recuerda lo que dijo Menma" _la chica se repetía eso una y otra vez.

—Sabes ¿te gustaría acompañarme de compras?— Sonrió lo mejor que pudo Hinata de esa dimensión

Hinata de shippuden no supo que pensar su animo no era el mejor y no tenia muchas ganas de ir de compras —Gracias...pero...— no termino la frase cuando fue interrumpida por su contraparte.

—Vamos, te ayudara a distraerte de lo que te tenga tan preocupada— prácticamente halo a la muy sorprendida Hinata sin poder rehusarse por ultimo se resigno que no tenia escapatoria.

Pero lo que no sabia es que a su contraparte del futuro le urgía por cambiarle el look, no soportaba ver a alguien igual a ella vestida de esa manera.

La llevo por un sin fin de tiendas y la hacia probarse muchos conjuntos, ellas tenían el mismo cuerpo así que podía ver desde otra perspectiva como se vería la ropa en ella, lo cual era una gran ventaja obviando por supuesto las miradas de los atónitos shinobis y civiles que las veían pasear juntas, creían que estaban viendo doble.

Hasta que entraron a una tienda que Hinata de esa dimensión la hizo probarse una camisa gris, estilo oriental con una pantaloncillo de spandex negro muy corto con una tipo faja negra que se ajustaba muy bien en su cintura que le marcaba muy bien la figura y acentuaba sus pechos, la cadera y las piernas (imagínense el traje de la película the last, creo que no lo explique bien XD)

Hinata de Shippuden tenia las mejillas rojas ese traje era muy corto y se sentía prácticamente desnuda aunque su contraparte no pensaba lo mismo.

—Te ves increíble, OH...por dios... debes usarlo se ve muy bien en tu figura— decía Hinata de esa dimensión se acercaba para inspeccionarla de cerca.

—No..no puedo...— trataba de explicar Hinata, estaba embarazada y según ella pronto todos lo notarían lo cual estaba muy lejos de ser verdad.

—No te preocupes, con tal que lo uses yo lo pago— Dijo su contraparte de esa dimensión —Además creo que al extraño de tu Uchiha le encantara— le guiño un ojo la morena que hizo que Hinata de Shippuden se sonrojara hasta las orejas.

—Por eso mismo estoy en este problema— susurro Hinata creyendo que su contraparte no la escucharía pero si lo hizo.

—¿por qué dices eso?— pregunto mas por curiosidad la Hinata de esa dimensión.

—¿Eh? No nada— trato de sonreír la pelinegro de shippuden.

—No me mientas, eres yo... puedes confiar en mi— y lo dijo de manera muy sincera, en pocas palabras sentía que era hablar consigo misma.

Y Hinata de Shippuden sintió que sus palabras eran sinceras, así que tomo aire —estoy...em-barazada—

Hinata de esa dimensión quedo en silencio unos segundos había quedado helada, por su mente pasaron todas la veces que estuvo con Menma sin protección y sintió pánico, ella no estaba lista para ser madre, luego su subconsciente la hizo reaccionar no era ella la embarazada.

No sabia muy bien como era la relación de su contraparte con el Uchiha pero trato de animarla y le compro el traje asegurándole que su embarazo tardaría mucho en notarse y la obligo a irse con él puesto.

Hinata de esa dimensión vio alejarse a su contraparte de Shippuden en dirección al barrio Uchiha e hizo una nota mental _"no dejar que Menma me toque sin protección ,hasta que hagan efecto las pastillas" _ el pobre Menma no sabia que estaría un mes sin poder tocar a su hyuga por que Hinata todavía tenia pánico.

Hinata de shippuden se alejo en dirección al barrio Uchiha ya era de noche iba a saltar, cuando alguien la tomo del pie y la halo hacia un oscuro callejón, ella podría luchar fácilmente con quien se le pusiera enfrente el problema que quien tenia enfrente era cuatro tipos.

Se notaba que no eran de Konoha ya que llevaban otra bandana, solo que no distinguía bien de donde eran la tenia atrapada en algún jutsu que le impedía moverse.

—Vaya...vaya es una del clan Hyuga— dijo un hombre de voz rasposa a lo cual los otros tres rieron.

—No nos costo mucho dar con ella ¿será la tal Hinata?— dijo otro hombre de cabello rojo que se acercaba al rostro de la hyuga para tocarlo y ella instintivamente retiro un poco el rostro para que no lo hiciera.

Hinata sentía pánico ¿qué pensaban hacerle? Era obvio que no la buscaban a ella si no a su contraparte, pero como explicar que ella no era esa Hinata.

—Muy fierecita ¿no?— Dijo el hombre de voz rasposa que al acercarse tenia el cabello blanco—así, dan mas ganas de probarla— dijo el desagradable hombre al lamer la mejilla de Hinata.

La Hyuga sintió mucha repulsión no se podía mover, no podía hacer nada quería gritar y cuando lo hizo una mano tapo su boca —No grites o te mato aquí mismo— dijo un hombre de cabello negro, Hinata pensó en su bebé no podía morir y llevarse con ella a su hijo así que no grito, a lo cual el hombre sonrió complacido.

—Lastima es muy hermosa— dijo de nuevo el hombre de cabello blanco

—Ya se, podemos follarla antes de matarla solo necesitamos el secreto del Byakugan— sonrió el tipo de cabello rojo —Seria un desperdicio que la matemos sin haberla probado antes— todo lo decía ante una aterrada Hinata iba a morir y también seria Violada por esos asquerosos sujetos.

No se podía mover, no podía hacer nada para evitar que la tocaran, él sujeto de pelo blanco se acerco a ella —Voy a follarte princesita— todo lo dijo con ironía —Te encantara tanto que me pedirás mas— comenzó a tocar sus pechos, Hinata quiso gritar pero no tenia voz, luego observo al único hombre que no había hablado era un sujeto de cabello castaño que aplicaba un jutsu que ella pudo adivinar era para silenciarla.

Lloro con mucha fuerza cuando sintió que él horrible hombre dejaba al descubierto sus pechos —Dios...son lo mejor que e visto— decía en susurros el asqueroso shinobi iba a tocarlos cuando Hinata apretó con mas fuerza los ojos y susurro en su mente "_Sasuke"_

Iba a ser violada y la iban a matar y no volvería a ver a Sasuke...

Tenia los ojos cerrados cuando escucho un grito de parte de esos hombre y fue liberada del jutsu, cayendo de inmediato al suelo lo único que pudo ver fue una sombra que se le acercaba antes de cerrar los ojos producto de un desmayo que le provoco todo el estrés que había soportado ella y su hijo aun no nacido, un estrés que pudo haberle causado mucho daño a su embarazo

Antes de caer desmayada solo susurro de nuevo —Sasuke—

Continuara...

Notas del capitulo

Hola chicas aquí les traigo este nuevo capitulo este es el penúltimo recuerden que es una historia dentro de otra, por eso la mención en la pelea de Naruto y Sakura...pero es una historia que no eh escrito todavía XD espero que les guste a mi me encanto escribirla y espero que puedan regalarle un Review eso me ayuda a saber si les gusto ya saben por caridad XD

Me encanta saber que la historia tuvo buenas respuestas de parte de todos ustedes les agradezco infinitamente, espero nos leamos pronto un abrazo

Luzero.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Lo ultimo que pudo divisar Hinata fue una sombra oscura antes de perder el conocimiento.

Pero tan solo unos minutos antes Naruto llego al apartamento que compartía con Sakura.

—Naruto exijo que me digas como supiste del embarazo de Hinata— Sakura no entendía como era posible que el supiera eso, pero Naruto no daba una respuesta concisa.

—Ya te lo dije solo lo sentí— decía ya en un tono cansado Naruto con sus brazos atrás de la nuca.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido ¿a que te refieres con que lo sentiste?— pregunto confundida e irritada la pelirosa.

—Veras— Naruto hizo una pausa y la observo antes de continuar — me encontré con Sasuke en el bosque, él estaba un poco preocupado— Naruto hizo una mueca al decir la ultima frase — pero no creí que fuera algo grave, así que me dirigí a buscarte...para mi es fácil localizar el chakra de las personas especialmente el tuyo— la pelirosa solo asentía pero no entendía a donde quería llegar con toda esa explicación.

—Así que las vi, iban hacia el hospital primero me preocupe pensé que te sentías mal, pero tu chakra estaba bien, al igual que el de él— dijo Naruto cuando toco el vientre de Sakura —luego algo me asombro, sentí un segundo chakra que venia de Hinata, es muy parecido al chakra de Sasuke, así como el de nuestro hijo que se parece un poco al mío— sonrió Naruto al terminar su explicación.

Sakura estaba asombrada, si Naruto podía sentirlo era claro que Sasuke también ¿Será que lo esta ignorando a propósito, Naruto pareció leer los pensamientos de la pelirosa —Lo mas probable es que Sasuke no lo comprenda todavía, recuerda que estaba muy confundido cuando se acercaba a ti al principio y luego comenzó a ignorar el segundo chakra que sentía en ti—

—¿Tu realmente piensas eso?— pregunto algo incrédula Sakura.

—Claro...— Naruto iba a continuar hablando cuando de repente su semblante se volvió totalmente serio.

—¿Naruto? ¿sucede algo?— pregunto confundida Sakura

—Yo estaba monitoreando el Chakra de todos pero... algo pasa con el chakra de Hinata, Sasuke no esta con ella— Sakura lo observaba mientras hablaba — quédate aquí Sakura— y en ese mismo instante Naruto desapareció.

El rubio llego en un segundo donde estaba Hinata, cuando lo primero que vio fue a una inconsciente hyuga y una sombra que se alejaba pero cuatro tipos estaban en el suelo se notaban que estaban vivos, se acerco a Hinata cuando en un segundo Sasuke estaba enfrente de él bloqueando el paso entre él y la Hyuga, Naruto solo podía observar la espalda de Sasuke y su voz que se escucho mas seria y vacía que nunca —¿qué paso Naruto?— el rubio tardo un segundo en contestar pero para el moreno fue una eternidad —¡Que paso!— la voz de Sasuke ya no era vacía estaba llena de furia

—No lo se Sasuke, no llegue a tiempo— Sasuke no respondió nada se acerco a Hinata y observo que sus pechos estaban descubiertos no le costo mucho atar cabos, sintió que todo el cuerpo le ardía, de algo estaba seguro alguien iba a morir esa noche.

Cubrió de nuevo a Hinata, con la camisa que él llevaba puesta que tenia la insignia del clan Uchiha en la espalda —Naruto, llévate a Hinata por favor— el rubio sabia que él no podía intervenir si eso lo hubiese pasado a Sakura él probablemente también mataría a alguien.

Cuando Naruto tomo a Hinata en brazos, un kunai paso cerca de la cabeza de Naruto directamente al rostro de Sasuke el cual lo detuvo con la mano sin ninguna dificultad, los cuatro tipos ya se habían levantado del suelo aun con dificultad pero iban a dar pelea.

—¡Malditos!— grito el shinobi de pelo rojo — ¡si quieres follartela tendrás que esperar!— le siguió gritando con una sonrisa de sorna, lo ultimo que vio o mejor dicho sintió, fue un Kunai atravesándole el pecho y la mirada de Sasuke sin ninguna emoción.

Dos de los shinobis que atacaron a Hinata, se dieron cuenta que las cosas se habían complicado, además otros dos shinobis se estaban encargando de secuestrar a la segunda hija de la casa principal de los Hyuga.

Pero el shinobi de cabello blanco que había manoseado a Hinata y le había descubierto los pechos, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

—Hay que irnos itzuka— decía uno de los Shinobi al tipo de cabello blanco.

—Yo no me voy sin la princesita— dijo con ironía el tipo de cabello banco

—Haz lo que quieras— gritaron los otros dos shinobis antes de irse saltando, lo que no sabían es que Naruto no los iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

—Tú— señalo Itzuka a Sasuke — Te importa mucho esa zorra ¿no es así?— lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Sasuke lo veía de manera que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera mientras el desagradable Shinobi seguía hablando — debo admitirlo esta como para follarsela todo el día— mientras decía la ultima frase comenzó a lanzarle una lluvia de Kunai que el moreno pudo desviar sin ningún problema, después de la cuarta guerra mundial shinobi y la batalla con kaguya ese inútil ninja no era un problema.

Sasuke comenzó a concentrar un poco de chakra en su mano, el usual sonido de aves graznando se comenzó a esparcir por todo el oscuro callejón, lo único que necesitaba era un kunai para matarlo, pero lo iba hacer sufrir, en un segundo ya se encontraba apuntándole al estomago del desagradable shinobi que al acercarse se dio cuenta que la bandana era de la aldea oculta entre la arena —Vas a morir maldito— todo se lo decía con una voz fría —Vas a morir con el peor dolor que hayas imaginado— Sasuke comenzó a introducir lentamente el chidori en el cuerpo Itzuka , los gritos de dolor del shinobi de la arena comenzaron a llenar cada rincón de la aldea de la hoja junto con el macabro sonido que hacia el chidori.

—Te enseñare— el chidori comenzó a desgarrar mas internamente los órganos del desagradable e infortunado shinobi — ¡a no tocar lo que me pertenece!— al gritar la ultima frase el chidori desgarro por completo el cuerpo de Itzuka matándole en el instante.

Alrededor muchos Ambu veían la terrible escena, se quedaron estáticos era obvio que Sasuke tenia mas poder del que se podían imaginar estaba totalmente fuera de sus alcances, Hinata seguía con uno de los clones de Naruto cerca del lugar donde Sasuke despedazo al Shinobi.

Luego de que Naruto desapareciera, Sakura se dio cuenta que algo malo estaba sucediendo cuando vi a muchos ninjas del cuerpo elite, chunin y jounin movilizarse por la aldea, ella era una kunoichi muy bien entrenada y aunque estuviese embarazada podía matar a alguien de un solo golpe, así que siguió a los shinobis y no le costo encontrar a Naruto.

Por otro lado Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino y Neji iban caminando por la aldea, estar en esa dimensión no era tan buena como para los otros Shinobis a excepción de Neji que descubrió que en esa dimensión su padre estaba vivo y pudo verlo de nuevo cabe decir que fue la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Shikamaru aunque pensara que las mujeres eran muy problemáticas debía admitir que extrañaba mucho a Temari, Chouji le daba igual y Shino no decía mucho a decir verdad.

—¡Que problemático!— exclamaba muy molesto Shikamaru mientras encendía un muy dañino cigarro.

—No te preocupes Shikamaru, pronto regresaremos a nuestra dimensión— le balbuceaba Chouji mientras comía unas cuantas frituras.

—¿Sienten eso?— interrumpió en silencio Neji

—También te diste cuenta ¿no es así?— lo vio de reojo Shikamaru —Hay mucho revuelo en la aldea—

Neji activo su Byakugan y se dio cuenta que la mayoría de los shinobis se dirigían a la mansión Hyuga, el pelinegro iba saltar en dirección a la mansión Hyuga cuando Shikamaru lo tomo del brazo.

—No creo que sea conveniente intervenir, no es nuestra dimensión— Shikamaru estaba muy serio pero su objeción era muy razonable.

—Lo siento— dijo Neji con su voz serena — pero tengo que ir— Shikamaru lo observo durante un segundo y luego soltó el brazo Neji.

—Esta bien, no puedo detenerte— dijo Shikamaru aspirando el cigarro — pero no iras solo— tiro el cigarrillo al suelo para después pisarlo y los cuatros se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga.

Sakura estaba llegando al tejado donde encontró el clon de Naruto quien le sonrió al verla llegar —Llegaste Sakura, te dejare con Hinata— y el clon desapareció al parecer Naruto sabia que su pelirosa no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados esperándolo en el departamento.

Sakura de inmediato chequeo a Hinata y se dio cuenta que no estaba lastimada pero que era mejor llevarla al hospital por su embarazo, solo había estado unos minutos con Hinata cuando Sasuke ya estaba parado junto a ella.

—¡Sasuke!— exclamo sorprendida Sakura, estaba tan concentrada que no lo sintió acercarse.

—¿ella esta bien?— pregunto seriamente Sasuke

—si lo esta pero...— no termino la frase porque Sasuke levanto a Hinata del techo y la llevaba cargada estilo princesa — ¡espera debemos llevarla al hospital!— exclamo preocupada.

—¿por qué? No dices que esta bien— Sasuke solo quería llevarse a Hinata solo la había dejado sola un día y la lastimaron.

—Si...pero...— Sakura no estaba segura de decirle pero no había otra opción veía como Sasuke se alejaba pretendía irse así que tuvo que decirlo —¡Esta embarazada!— Sasuke quedo paralizado unos segundos.

La mente de Sasuke estaba en blanco ¿estaba embarazada? el moreno comenzó analizar cada momento que estuvo con Hinata hasta que cayo en cuanto del segundo chakra —_ soy un idiota, claro ese era el segundo chakra lo mismo sentía con el hijo de Naruto—_

—Vamos al hospital— contesto Sasuke con Hinata en brazos, es claro que el llego mas rápido que Sakura no es lo mismo una Kunoichi en buena forma a otra con un embarazo de casi siete meses.

Neji estaba llegando a la mansión Hyuga, cuando noto que la mayoría del clan yacían inconscientes en el suelo y una Kunoichi de Suna llevaba a una inconsciente Hanabi , solo falto un golpe en sus redes de chakra para tumbarla al suelo y tomar a la pequeña Hyuga en sus brazos, comenzó a buscar a su padre de esa dimensión y a su tío estaban luchando con unos sujetos.

— Ve con ellos, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos— anuncio Shikamaru a Neji mientras veía a la kunoichi en el suelo y a los otros tres que se acercaban ayudarla.

—Bueno ya que... ya nos involucramos— dijo en tono cansado Shikamaru haciendo una posición de manos pero algo lo congelo.

—¡Temari! — grito otro Shinobi acercándose a la Kunoichi de Suna en el suelo — ¿te encuentras bien—

—Estoy bien Kankuro— dijo en un tono molesto la rubia —debemos retirarnos esto se esta complicando mucho— dijo la kunoichi cuando su hermano la tomaba de los hombros para levantarla.

—Tienes razón, es mejor regresar la próxima vez con Gaara— agrego Kankuro fastidiado al haber fallado

Shikamaru estaba helado ahí estaba su Temari pero no era ella, esta kunoichi que tenia enfrente tenia una mirada despiadada que solo reflejaba un total asco hacia él.

—¡Maldito Shinobi de la hoja!— escupió casi con asco Temari — la próxima vez te matare—

Shikamaru estaba tan anonadado que dejo escapar a Temari y Kankuro mientras Chouji acababa con algunos Shinobis al igual que Shino.

Rápidamente las situación quedo controlada pero Shikamaru en ese momento mas que nunca se dio cuenta de cuanto amaba y extrañaba a **su Temari.**

Naruto atrapo a los dos Shinobis que se habían escapado los mismos que atacaron a Hinata, él no los mato porque sabia que todo eso era mucho mas grande que un simple ataca a la familia Hyuga.

El rubio los entrego a los cazadores Ambu quienes se los llevarían para volverlos prisioneros.

Al parecer todo había sido una ataca directo a Konoha que desataría algo muy terrible.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora.

Hola hola les dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero luego se extendió un poco todo, solo quiero aclarar que el problema entre Suna y Konoha no lo tocare en este fic ya que es algo en lo que no tienen porque interferir los chicos de Shippuden y el próximo si es el ultimo capitulo, si utilice a Suna fue porque sin la intervención de Naruto Gaara sigue siendo el mismo despiadado de siempre y sus hermanos no tienen ninguna afinidad por Konoha y sus ninjas, ah por cierto no les revelare hasta el próximo capitulo quien salvo a Hinata (Es una sorpresa XD)

Muchas gracias a todas por seguir esta historia hasta el final y nos leemos pronto, sus review me hacen muy feliz y espero me alegren con otro comentario

Luzero.


	8. Chapter 8

Notas del capitulo

No suelo poner notas de capitulo, pero es el primero que hago en primera persona, espero que haya salido bien ^.^ este capitulo va desde el punto de vista de Hinata luego de Sasuke otra vez de Hinata y por ultimo de Sasuke...**léanlo despacio para no confundirse ya que no tiene carteles de cuando cambio de punto de vista, son de sopetón jajaja** ya que esta mal visto los carteles pero ese es otro tema. Por cierto este solo es un capitulo extra para que entiendan los sentimientos de Sasuke y Hinata por el embarazo. Ahora si a disfrutar

Capitulo 8

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, lo único que logre ver fue un rostro que me sonreía muy feliz, era Kiba uno de mis mejores amigos.

—¡Hinata!— lo veo gritar emocionado, yo solo le sonrió aun me duele un poco la cabeza y siento que la voz me saldrá un poco débil, luego de un segundo logro enfocar mejor mi vista, es una habitación totalmente blanca e insípida rápidamente me doy cuenta que estoy en un cuarto de hospital.

Como un auto reflejo me toco el vientre, lo único que pienso es que mi bebé este bien, siento un miedo que me recorre todo el cuerpo hasta que una voz capta mi atención.

—Tú bebe esta bien Hinata— es la voz de Sakura me doy cuenta que ella esta en la habitación también, me sonríe se ve muy aliviada, talvez porque desperté.

—M-uchas gracias Sakura— le contesto con una sonrisa igualmente aliviada, me asuste mucho al pensar que mi bebé estuviese mal luego otra persona capta mi atención.

—Dios Hinata, que susto nos diste estoy muy feliz que estés bien— era Ino note en su voz que realmente estaba feliz y aliviada, no éramos grandes amigas pero desde que ella comenzó su relación con Kiba nos habíamos acercado más.

Ella se encontraba al lado de mi cama junto a Kiba, parece tan feliz de verme despierta y eso me conmueve, él siempre a sido muy especial para mi, luego noto que en la habitación habían mas personas de inmediato veo a Neji-nissan siento que mi cara va arder, Sakura me dijo que mi bebé esta bien enfrente de todos, eso quiere decir que ya todos lo saben.

Neji me ve fijamente, aunque puedo notar que no esta molesto, su expresión es de alivio aunque sea casi imperceptible para todos los demás, aprendí a conocerlo con el tiempo, me dedica otra imperceptible sonrisa que me tranquiliza, parecerá que estoy loca pero creo que me apoya.

Junto a él esta Shikamaru, tiene una cara de aburrimiento total, aunque me hace una señal con la mano como un gesto de saludo, yo solo le sonrió cuando una voz se hace notar a mi derecha —¿Te olvidaste de mi?— me sorprendo pero le sonrió de inmediato

—C-laro que no Shino— lo siento sonreír — me alegro que estén bien los dos— me dice Shino otro de mis mejores amigos, de inmediato recuerdo a Sasuke ¿dónde esta? Estoy comenzando a preocuparme cuando lo veo de pie en una esquina de la habitación, yo me quedo paralizada.

Me esta viendo fijamente, su mirada me da un terrible escalofrió, es como si pudiese ver a través de mi, lo que estoy pensando y sintiendo, no soporto mucho esa mirada.

Esta molesto ¿pero porque? ¿por qué estoy embarazada? ¿por qué no se lo dije primero? Siento que me sigue viendo y eso me pone nerviosa levanto la vista y ahí sigue viéndome de esa manera, lo conozco bien y sé que significa "tenemos que hablar" y en este momento no se si quiero hacerlo.

Sakura parece entender lo que sucede y sonríe de manera divertida —Creo que voy a ir a ver Naruto, se encuentra con la Hokage, sé que le gustara saber que ya despertaste— le sonrió y le contesto —Es-esta bien, muchas gracias por preocuparte— en mis adentros no quiero que todos se vayan no quiero tener esa conversación con Sasuke todavía.

Sakura ve a todos los demás es una indirecta para que salgan y al parecer comprenden ya que uno a uno comienza a despedirse de mi, prometiendo que volverían a visitarme pronto, de pronto quedo viendo la puerta que se cerro, pero Sasuke sigue de pie en la esquina junto a la ventana, tiene sus brazos cruzados ya no me esta viendo.

Parece estar observando algo que sucede afuera, no se mueve pasan algunos segundos que parecieron horas y me estoy comenzando a sentir nerviosa, así que tomo la iniciativa, siento que la garganta se me cierra pero tengo que ser fuerte, tomo aire y comienzo hablar.

—Sa-sasuke yo...— no puede ser mi voz sale mas débil y nerviosa de lo quisiera, él no dice nada así que tomo mas valor —Yo..yo lo siento— veo su rostro de perfil y hace una mueca mientras me disculpo —La-lamento— de repente su mirada esta en mi de nuevo, mientras hace un gesto que haga silencio, colocando su dedo índice en sus labios, yo quedo muda.

Lo veo moverse de la esquina y acercarse a mí, la mirada del rinegan y del sharingan me intimida un poco, lo cual es inusual ya que me había acostumbrado, yo sigo acostada en esta simple cama de hospital, el hala una silla que estaba cerca de mi cama.

Se sienta y sigue sin decirme nada, ya no me esta viendo, pareciese que esta viendo mi vientre a través de las sabanas eso me incomoda un poco así que me muevo en mi lugar y eso lo saca de su trance y me ve de nuevo a mí.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— su voz suena simple, si no lo conocieran pareciera que no refleja ninguna emoción, yo si lo conozco y se que esta herido.

—Yo-yo no lo sa-sabia...— él hace de nuevo esa mueca de desagrado.

—No tartamudees Hinata, Sabes que no me gusta— mientras me lo dice su voz se esta volviendo mas dulce eso me tranquiliza —

—Lo siento Sasuke...— dijo mientras bajo la mirada, aunque siento que él sonríe algo lo divierte.

—Tampoco me gusta que te disculpes tanto— su mano toca mi cabello y comienza acariciarlo, hasta llegar a mi rostro con su mano, toma mi barbilla y levanta mi cara para que lo vea.

—No has respondido mi pregunta— me dice él mientras, me observa y espera una respuesta, así que tomo un poco de aire y le contesto.

—No sabia que estaba embarazada, me di cuenta hasta ayer, antes que me atacaran— veo que su semblante se ensombrece al mencionar el ataque, así que trato de animarlo

—Gracias por salvarme— se lo dijo con toda la ternura que siento en ese momento, veo que él esta sorprendido.

—Yo no te salve— él aprieta los puños junto con mis sabanas y yo estoy confundida ¿entonces quien fue? Es lo único que pasa por mi mente, pero él interrumpe mis pensamientos.

—Pero eso no importa, no es de lo que quiero hablar siento que hay mas que no me has dicho— su mirada es tan intensa que tengo que bajar la mía pero él no me lo permite.

—Mírame— su voz es mas tranquila, pero sigue siendo una orden —te conozco muy bien ¿qué mas tienes para decirme?— es cierto él me conoce mas de lo que yo misma creo.

Siento que es el momento de hablar todo lo que siento y de mis miedos, debo saber que piensa él de nuestro bebé —Yo tengo miedo— le contesto

Estoy observando a Hinata mientras tiene un debate consigo misma, quiere decirme algo trato de ser paciente, pero toda esta situación ya me esta desbordando ¿voy a ser padre? Nunca me vi a mi mismo de esa manera creo que ¿tengo miedo? luego como si estuviésemos pensando lo mismo ella suelta las mismas palabras ¿tiene miedo? ¿de que? ¿de mi?

Nunca pensé que la escucharía decirme esas palabras, aunque mi semblante no lo demuestra, estoy desconcertado pero mantengo la calma no quiero asustarla.

—¿miedo de que?— trato de nivelar mi tono de voz para no sonar muy impaciente, ella no responde, eso me esta molestando ¿todavía piensa que voy abandonarla? ¿acaso no se da cuenta de lo que siento?

—Responde Hinata ¿todavía piensas que voy abandonarte?— trato de contener mi molestia ante esa posibilidad, ella abre fuertemente los ojos parece sorprendida.

—¡Hinata!— la reprendo levemente trato de parecer tranquilo, pero que ella se quede en silencio me molesta, luego ella parece tomar valor, exhala un poco de aire pareciera que no quiere soltar sus propias palabras, hasta que lo hace y sus palabras me dejan helado.

—Tengo miedo...de que no quisieras a nuestro hijo, que nos abandonaras— al decirle eso siento que Sasuke queda paralizado, en cuanto lo dije siento que estuvo mal, pero no hay vuelta atrás.

Lo veo levantarse de la silla, no me esta viendo, abre la puerta y se va.

Me quedo viendo a la puerta que se acaba de cerrar ¿qué hice? Sasuke parecía muy herido, no soporto mas y mis lagrimas comienzan a correr por mi rostro.

Salgo de la habitación, necesito respirar un poco para pensar lo que voy a responder ¿qué no voy a querer a mi hijo? ¿qué voy abandonarla? ¿Acaso duda de mi todavía? Me siento algo herido, yo no suelo confiar en las personas mucho menos dejar que sepan lo que siento al parecer me equivoque y ella me ve como todos los demás en la aldea.

Me estoy comenzando a sentir frustrado y mis pies me llevan hacia el barrio Uchiha, voy caminando hacia "mi cuarto" eso siempre me tranquiliza, de inmediato me doy cuenta que no es mi cuarto, ni siquiera es mi dimensión, me dirigió hacia otro lugar de la casa.

Estoy sentado simplemente viendo la fuente de agua, pero siento que alguien se acerca y me doy cuenta de inmediato de quien es, al parecer tiene un don para saber donde me encuentro aunque intente con todas mis fuerzas de evitarla.

Ahí esta viéndome desde arriba, el mismo rostro, la misma voz, la misma actitud pero en mis adentros se que no es ella, no es mi madre, ella es Mikoto Uchiha madre de Sasuke Uchiha un ser normal, sin preocupaciones, no es la madre de Sasuke Uchiha el traidor, desertor, criminal y enemigo de la aldea de la hoja, un monstruo que arraso con todas las personas a su alrededor y que ahora se convertirá en padre.

Al parecer ella se da cuenta de lo que pienso, porque se sienta a mi lado y comienza hablar — Sabes cuando te veo, veo los ojos de una persona que ha perdido mucho— eso me sorprende son las mismas palabras que me dijo Madara cuando intento matarme.

—No eres la única que piensa eso— le contesto sin ninguna emoción, la veo de reojo y sonríe después de mi respuesta y sigue hablando viendo hacia delante.

—Sasuke me dijo lo que paso anoche, estamos en una situación muy complicada ¿no es cierto?— yo solo atino asentir, no se que espera de mi, pero por alguna razón no me voy sigo sentado ahí mientras ella continua hablando.

—Sé que tus ojos son resultado de lo que perdiste, pero ahora tienes otra oportunidad— no puedo evitar sorprenderme ¿acaso ella lo sabe? Pero no digo nada quiero que siga hablando y eso hace — Hinata esta asustada, eso es normal, es su primer hijo ahora necesita que la apoyen y que comprendan sus miedos ya que tendrá muchos mas, ahora tienes la oportunidad que tener lo que perdiste— eso me deja consternado ¿acaso puede leer mi mente?

Estoy tentado hablar de mis dudas, pero no encuentro como decirlo, hablar nunca ah sido uno de mis fuertes de repente me hace una pregunta que no esperaba —¿la amas?— la pregunta me pareció ridícula, así que no pensé antes de contestar —¡Claro que la amo!— no pude contener el enojo y la efusividad con la que contesto, veo que esta sorprendida y mi cara comienza arder, así que desvió la mirada fingiendo que no me importa lo que acabo de hacer.

Ella ríe levemente, eso me avergüenza mas pero ella parece querer seguir esa tortura porque continua hablando — ¿ella lo sabe?— pero que pregunta mas estúpida, ¡claro que lo sabe! Grito en mis adentros, hasta que caigo en la razón que nunca se lo eh dicho, ni siquiera cuando ella me lo dice.

—¿por qué necesito decirlo? ella sabe todo lo eh hecho por ella— la pregunta es mas para mi mismo que para Mikoto, no me siento cómodo diciéndole "madre" pero ella de todas formas responde.

—A veces solo necesitamos escucharlo, un "te amo" puede ser la diferencia, ya que somos seres llenos de dudas y miedos aunque algunos son injustificados, existen y son muy reales para la persona que los siente—

Eso me parece algo tonto e innecesario pero no se porque siento la necesidad de volver al lado de Hinata en este momento, talvez ella solo necesita escuchar "eso" de mi, de inmediato me pongo de pie y me dirijo a la salida y otra vez esta mujer parece leer mi mente porque me grita a lo lejos —¡Saluda a Hinata de mi parte! ¡Pronto iremos a visitarla!— me detengo en seco, por una maldita vez me voy a dejar llevar por mis impulsos.

En un segundo estoy frente a ella, esta muy sorprendida por mi cercanía, ya que se estaba poniendo de pie, lentamente me acerco y hago algo que no sé si me arrepentiré, pero lo hago, la abrazo soy mucho mas alto que ella, así que rodeo sus hombros con mis brazos, parece sorprendida pero también corresponde al abrazo rodeando mi cintura y yo le susurro al oído —Gracias madre— y desaparezco para dirigirme hacia donde se encuentra mi nueva familia.

Estoy en ese insípido cuarto de hospital, veo a Hinata dormir, pero los restos de las lagrimas siguen visibles en sus mejillas, al parecer solo logro hacerla sufrir, soy un maldito talvez no me merezco que un ser tan dulce y puro me ame y yo no tengo derecho de amarla, mientras estoy de pie junto a la ventana me doy cuenta que auque no la merezco aquí esta amándome, dándome un hijo y yo no puedo ni decirle un "Te amo" por mi orgullo y poca facilidad para expresarme.

Ella comienza a despertar, se ve muy linda a pesar de haber estado llorando, la escucho llamarme así que me acerco rápidamente y me doy cuenta que aun esta dormida, acaricio su rostro y ella abre lentamente los ojos después de unos segundos de confusión, sus ojos demuestran mucha sorpresa de verme.

—¿Sasuke?— me dice con esa voz que derrite la barrera que pongo a mi alrededor

—Si, soy yo ¿acaso esperabas a alguien mas?— trato de sonar amable y divertido, pero el intento fue pésimo porque ella se entristece de inmediato.

—Claro que no...tú eres el único que espero— noto que trata de sonar fuerte, pero su voz comienza a temblar pero sigue hablando —Siento mucho...lo que...— sé porque se va a disculpar pero la interrumpo antes que continué

—Yo soy...el q-que lo-lo siente— Demonios detesto que ella tartamudee ahora parezco idiota haciendo lo mismo, ella sonríe con ternura y sorpresa mientras acaricia mi mano.

—No te preocupes...— la interrumpo ya que no eh terminado de decir lo que quería y siento que si no lo hago ahora, no podré hacerlo nunca.

—Espera...todavía no eh terminado...— ella queda en silencio solo observándome mientras comienza arderme la cara ¡demonios! ¿qué me esta pasando? Al parecer ella nota mi sonrojo ya que me sonríe dulcemente.

Me esta viendo esperando a que hable y al parecer me esta poniendo nervioso porque termino gritando la frase —¡Te amo Hinata! ¡amo el hijo que me estas dando! ¡amo la felicidad que me irradias con tu luz! ¡amo la manera en que me sonríes después de hacer al amor! ¡amo tu mirada! ¡amo tu inocencia! ¡simplemente te amo!—

Ella parece sorprendida al igual que yo ¿pero que diablos acabo de hacer? Trato de recomponer mi postura seria pero ella comienza a llorar ¿por qué llora?

—¿Por qué lloras?— mi pregunta resulta un poco tonta, pero es que no la entiendo.

—Son lagrimas de felicidad— me responde, mientras se abalanza sobre mi para abrazarme yo la abrazo también.

Vaya al parecer sigo sin entender "las lagrimas de felicidad" pero en este momento es lo que menos importa.

Continuara...

Nota de la autora.

Espero que las haya gustado me fascino escribirlo, es la primera vez que lo hago en primera persona, ojala haya plasmado los sentimientos de ambo ^.^

Quiero agradecer a todas ustedes mis lindas lectoras por hacer eso mismo, leer mis historias espero que me den el placer de un Review ya saben por caridad XD como les mencione arriba este cap. Es un extra asi que nos leemos el proximo viernes...besos ^.^

Luzero.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

El día anterior al ataque a Hinata había sido muy cansado para todos, especialmente para Sakura quien había estado revisando los signos vitales de la morena y su bebé, no es que no confiara en los médicos de esa dimensión pero tenia que asegurarse.

Naruto llego al anochecer, le había contado como estaba la situación en la aldea, según lo que la Hokage se había limitado a decirle y acordaron que lo mejor era hablarlo con todos sus amigos de la dimensión Shippuden.

—Sakura, solo iré a ver a mi "madre" ¿te veo en el hospital?— Pregunto Naruto a la peli rosa ya que Kushina le había pedido que fuera a verla.

—Claro, te veo ahí, recuerda avisarles a todos que deben presentarse para que podamos hablar— todo se lo decía con una sonrisa para luego darle un tierno beso en los labios aunque algo corto.

— ¡De acuerdo! Ten mucho cuidado— Naruto se despidió con una sonrisa mientras desaparecía para cumplir con todo lo que debía hacer.

Sakura pudo simplemente pedirle que la llevara al hospital y luego que él se fuera, pero le gustaba caminar eso la tranquilizaba mucho y vaya que era problema en el que estaban metidos.

Llego a la habitación que Hinata tenía asignada, tardo alrededor de una hora en llegar y eso fue porque había encontrado una tienda de ropa de bebé, no resistió y entro a comprar.

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró una escena muy bonita aunque inesperada, Sasuke se encontraba recostado en la cama con su espalda pegada a la pared y con Hinata dormida en su pecho, bueno ambos estaban dormidos, creyó que jamás presenciaría algo así en su vida, no puedo evitar sonreír con ternura.

Sakura iba a cerrar la puerta para dejarlos descansar un poco más, cuando una voz la llamo.

—Sakura— instintivamente abrió la puerta y se encontró que Sasuke la observaba fijamente, aunque su semblante era menos duro que antes.

—Hola Sasuke, solo venia asegurarme que Hinata estuviera bien— le contesto la peli rosa con una sonrisa, no había incomodidad ni nada parecido, eso había quedado en el pasado cuando ella se dio cuenta del amor que había crecido en ella por Naruto.

—Entiendo— le contesto Sasuke, mientras trataba con mucha delicadeza levantarse de la cama sin despertar a Hinata, las muestras de afecto en publico era aun muy incomodas para él —Gracias— continuo Sasuke mientras ya estaba de pie y lejos de la cama.

—No hay de que— le contesto ella mientras se acercaba a Hinata —Estoy muy feliz por ambos— y era cierto sentía que se quitaba un gran peso de encima ya no se sentía culpable por ser tan feliz con Naruto.

Sasuke continuo de pie, frente a la ventana era lógico que sintiera a todos llegar y al primero que vio cruzar la puerta fue a Naruto.

— ¡Hola Sasuke!— le dijo Naruto y solo obtuvo un asentamiento de parte del moreno lo cual era algo muy común, así que dirigió su vista hacia Hinata que estaba recostada mientras Sakura practicaba algún jutsu en ella.

—Hola Hinata, me alegra mucho que estén bien los dos— Naruto tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ambas manos atrás de la nuca, hacia que todo fuera tan normal.

—G-gracias Naruto— Hinata estaba sonrojada, no era un tema muy fácil para ella de conversar y mucho menos con el rubio, quien había sido ese amor de niñez.

Atrás de él apareció Shikamaru seguido por Choujin, Neji, ino, kiba y por ultimo Shino.

Todos comenzaron a saludar a Hinata preguntándole como estaba y que cuando podría irse, ella les comento que el doctor dijo que le darían de alta ese mismo día.

Después de l a conversación ligera era momento de ponerse serios —Entiendo que no estamos aquí solo para charlar— comento Shikamaru mientras encendía un cigarro, ganándose una mirada de enojo de parte de Ino y Sakura.

No tuvo que pensarlo mucho para darse cuenta que estaba fumando en una habitación cerrada, junto a dos embarazadas y otra que no sabía si lo estaba porque de algo si estaba Seguro, Ino y Kiba no estuvieron viendo televisión o jugando cartas todo ese tiempo.

Así que no tuvo de otra que apagar el cigarrillo con un gesto de molestia — ¡Esta bien! Ya lo apague y entonces ¿Por qué estamos aquí?— todos tenían la misma curiosidad.

—Bueno yo estuve hablando con la Hokage ayer, me dijo que los atacantes eran de suna, algo que ya sabíamos pero al parecer como todo sucedió diferente aquí, nunca han sido aliados de Konoha es mas, los pasados de Gaara, Temari y Kankuro han sido terribles aunque ella no entro en detalles—

Todos estaban algo cabizbajos de una manera u otra habían tenido contacto con las personas de Suna y darse cuenta que su vida era miserable en esa dimensión era algo muy triste.

—Así que pensé que podríamos ayudarlos— dijo Naruto tratando de animarlos —somos mas fuertes no serán un problema— trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas —Ayudarlos a que sean como en nuestra dimensión ¡De veraz!—

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio, no parecían estar muy alegres con las palabras de Naruto, él rubio busco la mirada de Sakura que seguía fija al suelo — ¿Sakura?— estaba tratando de encontrar su mirada pero ella se rehusaba a verlo.

Hasta que alguien hablo —No— esas simples palabras encerraban mucho mas de lo que decía, Naruto busco al dueño de la voz que seguía de pié junto a ventana y se enfureció.

— ¿No? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres abandonarlos a su suerte?— Sasuke seguía con su mirada fija en la ventana.

—No es nuestro problema— añadió Sasuke sin ninguna emoción.

— ¿no es nuestro problema? ¿Acaso olvidas lo que le paso a Hinata? ¿Y dices que no es nuestro problema?— la sangre de Naruto empezaba a hervir pero sabia que había tocado un tema que no debía.

Sasuke de inmediato volvió su vista hacia el rubio —ese si fue mi problema y por eso lo mate— Sasuke tenia la voz fría y Naruto se dio cuenta que no debía seguir con ese tema, estaba furioso.

—Aunque esto suene raro, estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke— la voz de Shikamaru sonaba sin ninguna emoción algo que desconcertó a Naruto.

— ¿pero que demonios les pasa? ¿Por qué no quieren ayudar?— todos parecían huir de su mirada.

—No es nuestra dimensión, no podemos intervenir — agrego Neji — más de lo que ya lo hemos hecho—

— ¡Todos son unos cobardes!— comenzó a vociferar Naruto, sin importarle que estaba en un hospital.

— ¡Suficiente Naruto!— Grito Sakura, estaba al borde de las lagrimas, eso detuvo los gritos del rubio solo para verla salir de la habitación en silencio.

— ¡Naruto!— lo llamo Shikamaru —No es que no queramos ayudar, es que no podemos hacerlo— todo se lo decía al rubio que le daba la espalda, listo para salir por la puerta

— ¿Por qué no podemos?— pregunto Naruto apretando los dientes de rabia.

—Ellos deben aprender a cuidar y salvar su aldea, así como nosotros ¿de que les servirá que les ayudes? ¿Qué pasara cuando nos vayamos?— Naruto lo reflexiono por algunos segundos antes que Shikamaru continuara — ¿Qué hubiese pasado si alguien mas hubiera peleado tus batallas? ¿Eh Naruto? No serias el Shinobi que eres, ni la aldea estaría en las condiciones en las que se encuentra, debes dejarlos pelear sus batallas y convertirse en los ninjas que deben ser, para bien o para…mal— la ultima palabra calo en lo mas profundo de Naruto y sabia que a Shikamaru le pesaba mucho el destino que tenia Temari en esta dimensión, pero eran ciertas sus palabras.

¿Quién seria él, si alguien hubiese peleado sus batallas? Pero no dijo nada, sin más se dirigió a la salida y se fue.

El ambiente se había vuelto un poco tenso en la habitación.

Naruto encontró a Sakura sentada, afuera del hospital —Lo lamento Sakura— dijo Naruto cuando se sentó junto a ella.

—No te preocupes, yo lo entiendo— dijo ella con un poco de dulzura.

—Ahora, yo también lo entiendo— contesto cabizbajo Naruto, así que Sakura le tomo la mano y le sonrió.

Eso hizo que Naruto sonriera también, era gracioso como unas pocas palabras y una sonrisa lo hacían sentir mucho mejor.

Hinata salió del hospital ese día un poco mas tarde, la verdad es que estaba muy bien, así que no quiso regresar de inmediato al barrio uchiha, iban caminando por la calle, hasta que ella hablo.

—Sasuke ¿podemos ir a comer algo?— le pido Hinata mientras se aferraba al brazo del moreno, ella sabia que en ese momento Sasuke no podría decirle que no a nada.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo unos segundos, en que ella temió que dijera que no — Esta bien… ¿Dónde quieres ir?— Hinata sonrió muy feliz.

— ¡Quiero algo dulce!— chillo Hinata, algo muy poco común en ella, pero es que con Sasuke todo era tan natural que no sentía timidez en absoluto.

— ¡Detesto lo dulce!— contesto Sasuke a la defensiva

—Por favor Sasuke-kun— hizo un puchero, sabia exactamente lo que había hecho, cuando todo el brazo de Sasuke se tenso.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste?— contesto el moreno sin expresión.

—S-Sasuke kun— repitió Hinata un poco mas nerviosa cuando el moreno se inclino a la altura de su oído y le susurro.

—No juegos con fuego, sabes que podría tomarte aquí mismo— y era cierto, ella sabia que él era capaz de hacerlo en medio de la calle si lo provocaba.

—Vamos…repítelo— la voz de Sasuke se volvía mas ronca en que palabra.

Hinata sabia lo que provocaba cuando usaba ese simple sufijo, al parecer algo en la forma que lo decía, encendía algo en Sasuke y lo descubrió la primera vez estuvieron juntos.

—No…no Sasuke…— ella no quería que lo hiciera en medio de la calle.

En un segundo estaba pegada a una cerca de madera, con el cuerpo de Sasuke aprisionándola, pero él seguía hablando de esa manera ronca que provocaba espasmo en Hinata.

—La manera en que estas vestida— susurro Sasuke contra el cuello de Hinata —me esta volviendo loco— el moreno estaba comenzando a jadear.

—Solo quiero follarte, aquí y ahora— mientras sus manos recorrían el trasero de Hinata quien comenzó a gemir levemente, pero Sasuke dio un fuerte apretón a su trasero —Voy a follarte bien duro Hinata— eso fue todo para que la moreno soltara un fuerte gemido que fue acallado con el beso de Sasuke.

—No hagas ruido o van a descubrirnos— Hinata tenia miedo que los descubrieran, aunque era de noche y las calles parecían inusualmente vacías.

Luego un beso robo su atención de nuevo, claro ella llevaba la ropa que la Hinata de esa dimensión le había comprado y era muy fácil descubrir sus pechos.

El beso iba dirigido hacia uno de sus pezones que estaba endurecido y húmedo por la lengua de Sasuke, por un momento revivió el ataque, pero se obligo a si misma en no pensar en eso, no ahora.

Ella estaba a salvo con el hombre que amaba, con el padre de su hijo, así que poco a poco se relajo y las sensaciones comenzaron a invadirla de nuevo.

Sentía el miembro de Sasuke golpear contra su pierna, mientras ella se humedecía mas con cada beso con cada palabra, yo no soportaba mas.

—S...Sas…Sasuke por favor— Hinata le estaba suplicando entre jadeos lo que lo hizo sonreír.

—Dilo— le ordeno Sasuke, hacer que ella se desinhibiera solo para él lo volvía loco.

—Por… favor…— suplicaba Hinata

—Suplicar no te va a servir— le contesto Sasuke con la voz totalmente ronca y llena de deseo, mientras tocaba la intimida de Hinata aun con la ropa puesta y sentía como se humedecía solo con su tacto.

—Me encanta que te mojes para mí— le dijo Sasuke, introduciendo sus dedos en su propia boca, sintiendo el sabor de Hinata.

Eso fue todo, Hinata estaba perdida —Follame… por favor— le suplico en jadeos ¿porque le hacia eso? No entiende que la esta volviendo loca, lo necesita ya mismo, Hinata no sabe si son las hormonas pero esta segura que esta tan excitada que con una sola penetración la haría correrse.

—Eso no es suficiente— contesto Sasuke mientras delicadamente comienza apartar el pantaloncillo de Hinata, haciéndolo caer al suelo y levantando levemente una de sus piernas para liberarla de la molesta tela.

—F-Follame…duro…Sasuke kun— ese momento Sasuke estaba agachado liberando la pierna de Hinata del molesto pantaloncillo, cuando escucho esas palabras, alzo su vista y se encontró con la cara enrojecida de Hinata y su ropa interior.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y le dio vuelta —Pon tus manos en la madera— le pidió Sasuke mientras acariciaba su espalda y trasero.

Era Tan hermosa —separa mas las piernas— le pidió y Hinata obedeció, mientras Sasuke bajaba la ropa interior de la morena sin quitársela por completo.

— ¿S-Sasuke?— su voz salió en un gemido ahogado, Sasuke ya se había descubierto su propia intimida y la había penetrado de un golpe sin miramientos.

Dos penetraciones, solo eso basto para que Hinata se corriera, atrás de ella podía escuchar la risa divertida de Sasuke, mientras ella todavía tenía restos de los espasmos provocados por el orgasmo.

—Creo que me excedí— sonrió arrogante, claro que Hinata no le veía, sentía el cuerpo tan débil que si no era porque Sasuke seguía en su interior y la tenia sujeta , hubiese caído al suelo.

—Pero no importa…continuemos— y como se detuvo, volvió a empezar las embestidas de Sasuke eran fuertes, estaba cumpliendo lo que le dijo.

La fuerza con la que la estaba penetrando, hacia que en cada envestida Hinata estuviera mas cerca del orgasmo, su cuerpo estaba tan sensible que eso podía ocurrir en cualquier segundo.

Los gemidos de Hinata, diciendo el nombre de Sasuke entre jadeos mesclados con los gruñidos y jadeos de Sasuke, se mezclaban con la oscuridad de la noche.

Una, dos, tres envestidas más y Sasuke se corrió dentro de Hinata, en ese momento Hinata ya había tenido su segundo orgasmo y estaba al borde del tercero solo que en ese punto su cuerpo ya no lo resistiría.

Sasuke se quedo un segundo tomando aire, hasta que salió del interior de Hinata, volvió a cubrir su propia intimidad y le dio vuelta de nuevo a Hinata para quedar de frente.

Ambos jadeaban tratando de recuperar el aliento, Sasuke pego su frente a la de Hinata —Lo siento….debo…ser…mas cuidadoso— Hinata abrió los ojos de inmediato recordó que estaban en la calle y se asusto, Sasuke lo noto en su expresión —No…me refiero a eso…debo ser mas cuidadoso con nuestro hijo, no debo darte emociones muy fuertes— sonrió con suficiencia.

Eran las mejores palabras que había escuchado Hinata en su vida Sasuke había dicho "nuestro hijo" su corazón se conmovió así que escondió su rostro en el pecho de él.

—Te amo— lo escucho decir en medio de su cabello

—Y yo a ti Sasuke-Kun— eso hizo reír a Sasuke.

—No me provoques— sonrió divertido Sasuke —Ahora vamos por esos dulces— y halo a Hinata de la mano quien seguía como piedra en su lugar.

—Tengo que ponerme de nuevo la ropa interior— rio avergonzada Hinata, lo cual lo sorprendió era cierto ella seguía semidesnuda.

Luego de acomodar cada cosa en su lugar se dirigieron a un puesto, donde vendían dulces y Hinata encontró lo que mas le encantaban los rollos de canela.

Sasuke solo se limitaba a verla comer, se veía tan feliz estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que la escucho hablar — ¿No quieres uno Sasuke?— pregunto Hinata mostrándole un rollo de canela, Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

Así que Hinata le dio una mordida al rollito de canela, Sasuke vio como pequeñas migajas quedaban en los labios de la morena y no lo resistió, tomo el rostro de ella y la beso, un beso para nada apropiado en público.

Hinata quedo sorprendida hasta que Sasuke hablo — ¡Dulce! ¡Puaj puaj! — todo lo decía con una mueca de desagrado.

Hinata comenzó a reír —No te gusta para nada lo dulce— rio mas divertida, hasta que la cara de Sasuke estaba muy cerca de la suya — Solo hay una sola cosa dulce que me gusta— un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Hinata cuando lo vio que se lamia un dedo de manera despreocupada y disimulada como si hubiese probado el betún de algún postre, pero ella sabia a que se refería.

—Ya es hora de irnos— anuncio Sasuke, sacando dinero para pagar los dulces que se llevaban y los que Hinata ya había consumido.

Iban camino al barrio uchiha, cuando Hinata hablo — ¿es tan muy mal las cosas aquí?— Sasuke solo asintió.

—Por eso, nos iremos mañana— sentencio Sasuke.

— ¿Ya terminaste el jutsu?— pregunto sorprendida Hinata

—Si, no podemos interferir más en esta dimensión— Luego, la tomo de la mano y desaparecieron.

Continuara….

Notas de la autora.

Hola a todas se que no pude actualizar el viernes, pero aquí les traigo el penúltimo Capitulo, ya todo se esta comenzando acomodar.

En el próximo capitulo les cuento quien salvo a Hinata ^.^ no tengo mas que decir que deseo con muchas ganas leer sus review ya estamos cerca del final.

Nos leemos pronto.

Luzero ^.^


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

Era una mañana totalmente cálida y todos estaban comenzando sus labores diarias a excepción de los chicos de Shippuden que sabían que se irían ese mismo día.

Pero nada impidió que tuvieran un pequeña despedida, a pesar que muchos no habían tenido contacto tan frecuente con sus contrapartes, aun así se reunieron todo.

Sakura se encontraba en una pequeña banca junto con su contraparte de esa dimensión

— ¿Cuántos meses tienes?— pregunto la peli rosa de esa dimensión.

—Pues…tengo siete meses, ya falta poco para que nazca— dijo con una sonrisa la Sakura de Shippuden.

—Que bien…ustedes se ven muy felices— dijo con un poco de tristeza la peli rosa de esa dimensión.

Sakura recordó que en esa dimensión, ella había perdido a sus padres y estaba sola, se imagino lo triste que debía estar su contraparte.

La peli rosa trato de animarla — ¿a ti no te gusta nadie?— le pregunto con un tono de complicidad que logro que su contraparte se sonrojara hasta las orejas, lo que le dio la idea a Sakura que si había alguien.

—Vamos, dime tal vez puedo ayudarte— Sakura pudo por un pequeño segundo ver que su contraparte vio a Sasuke de esa dimensión.

—solo te diré, que nunca te rindas al final las cosas siempre terminan bien— Sakura decía todo con tanta convicción mientras veía a Naruto a lo lejos con Menma y Choujin.

Eso hizo sonreír a su contraparte.

— ¡Dios! Deberías de cambiarte el look— le decía Ino a su contraparte quien parecía muy intimidada ante su presencia.

—Así…estoy bien…— decía en un susurro la ino de esa dimensión.

—Aunque así se ve muy linda, tiene un aire de inocencia— añadió kiba con una amplia sonrisa que hizo que la ino de esa dimensión se sonrojara como un tomate y que Kiba se ganara un fuerte golpe que lo tiro al suelo.

— ¡pero que demonios! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— vocifero Kiba mientras se sobaba la cabeza pero cerro la boca en el momento, al ver el aura siniestra que rodeaba a Ino.

— ¿Así que se ve muy linda?— repetía la frase la rubia mientras apretaba los dientes con furia.

—Ino…cálmate…pero…si eres tú misma…— comenzó a tartamudear Kiba ante la mirada de terror de la ino de esa dimensión, mientras los demás reían ante la graciosa imagen.

—Kiba…corre— Kiba se asusto mas al escuchar esa frase de la voz calmada de Shino, sabia que algo malo iba a suceder.

—Bueno….yo tengo…que…ir….bueno ¡me voy…!— grito Kiba mientras se alejaba y era seguido por Ino.

— ¿Naruto?— el rubio dejo de reír y dirigió su vista hacia Menma.

— ¿Hmp?— contesto el rubio pero Menma estaba muy serio, eso preocupo a Naruto.

—Mamá, me dio esto para ti— el moreno, le entrego un collar con una insignia del clan Uzumaki — Mamá dijo que tú pasaste por muchas cosas malas, ella quería que tu hijo tuviese ese collar, dice que es de su abuela.

Naruto estaba muy sorprendido — ¿no preferirías tenerlo tú?—

—Esta bien, por alguna razón quiero que tu lo tengas— el rubio estaba sorprendido pero feliz.

—Muchas Gracias, lo cuidare muy bien—

Sasuke veía a Hinata platicar con su contraparte de esa dimensión, debía admitirlo ambas era muy parecidas pero solo físicamente porque su Hinata emanaba esa inocencia y luz que su contraparte no tenia.

Aunque ver a su Hinata con esa ropa nueva le había fascinado, no llevaba el traje de la noche que la atacaron, si no que era un vestido corto que le quedaba ajustado hasta la cintura y luego era amplio a medida que bajaba era de color azul marino, con la insignia del clan Uchiha en la espalda.

Debía admitir que verla con esa insignia, había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida, pero él sabia que cuando volvieran a su dimensión las cosas no serian igual de fáciles.

Luego por un instante sintió una presencia conocida, la misma que sintió la noche que atacaron a Hinata, pero otra cosa llamo su atención.

Era el Sasuke de esa dimensión que se había acercado a las Hyugas.

— Vaya las mas hermosas herederas del clan hyuga— decía el mujeriego de Sasuke mientras les daba una rosa, que solo la Hinata de Shippuden le acepto por no despreciarle el gesto.

—aunque tú te ves especialmente mas hermosa y más con esa ropa, toda una Uchiha— todo lo decía mientras se acercaba mas al rostro de la muy avergonzada Hyuga.

Hinata sintió el olor a Sake en el aliento de Sasuke, es que él pequeño Uchiha tenia una resaca del día anterior y termino bebiendo de más lo cual lo había embriaga muy rápido.

Hinata quiso alejarse, pero de repente tenía los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos pero solo fue un segundo porque de un tirón alejaron al moreno de ella.

— ¡Tú! ¡Maldito!— decía Sasuke de Shippuden con una aura totalmente oscura y que sus ojos de Sharingan y Rinnegan lo hacían ver más espeluznante, Sasuke de esa dimensión estaba en el suelo, viendo hacia arriba a su contraparte, mientras un poco de chakra se acumulaba en su mano y hacia ese sonido característico — ¡vas a morir!— Grito Sasuke de Shippuden, mientras su contraparte se levanto del suelo antes que el chidori lo golpeara de lleno.

Naruto se apresuro a intervenir y coloco su brazo vendado en el medio sosteniendo el brazo de Sasuke, lo que hizo que algunas vendas se destrozaran.

— ¡Cálmate Sasuke!— le grito Naruto

— ¡Quítate Naruto! ¡Te matare, si no te quitas!— amenazo Sasuke

El Uchiha de esa dimensión estaba aterrado, sentía un gran chakra emanar de su contraparte, la borrachera se le había quitado, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho busco con la mirada a la peli rosa pero no estaba por ningún lado.

—bravo imbécil, eres todo un encanto ¿no es así?— le dijo Hinata de esa dimensión —Si la buscas a ella, se fue desde que decidiste besar a mujeres de otros—

— ¡que esperas! ¡Vete!— le grito Naruto al uchiha de esa dimensión, de alguna manera el rubio logro estamparle la cara en el suelo a Sasuke de Shippuden mientras este movía sus piernas y brazos para zafarse del agarre, lo que Naruto si sabia era que eso estaba enfureciendo mas al moreno.

El uchiha corrió pero buscando a Sakura.

— ¡Suéltame maldito!— gruñía Sasuke

—No, hasta que me prometas que te calmaras— a Naruto le estaba divirtiendo mucho todo eso.

— ¡Naruto! ¡Ya suelta a Sasuke!—lo regaño Sakura

—Esta bien, esta bien…— acepto a regañadientes el rubio.

Sasuke se levanto del suelo y en segundo estaba de pie y con Hinata a su lado —Sasuke…lo lamento…— decía apenada la morena.

— ¿Por qué lo lamentas?— pregunto sin ninguna emoción Sasuke.

—Este…yo…— de repente Sasuke la había besado, pero no era un beso común, era uno totalmente posesivo, Hinata se dio cuenta que el moreno estaba queriendo mandar un claro mensaje.

Lo cual todos entendieron pero a mas de uno le dio un terrible escalofrió era una escena tan poco común que para algunos fue mas que aterrador.

Sasuke de esa dimensión sabia muy bien el error que había cometido, mientras avanzaba por la aldea trataba de localizar a Sakura.

Luego recordó donde la había visto la primera vez que la conoció, así que apresuro el paso.

Sakura se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol desde donde podía ver un pequeño lago, sentía que las lágrimas corrían sin su permiso por su rostro, se sentía una completa tonta por sentirse mal por un chico como el Uchiha.

De repente una voz la saco de sus pensamientos — ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti?— era esa voz, ella sabia quien era pero no quería levantar la mirada y que el viese sus lagrimas.

Así que solo asintió y sintió como él se sentaba junto a ella pero todo se mantuvo en silencio hasta que ella hablo — ¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?—

—Recordé la primera vez que te vi—

La peli rosa solo sonrió —Este lugar me hace sentir muy bien, me recuerda a mi padre—

El Uchiha hizo una mueca, sabía que ese era un tema delicado y él no era muy bueno hablando.

—Lo… Lamento— gestiono lo mejor que pudo el Uchiha, lo cual sorprendió mucho a la peli rosa

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te disculpas?— pregunto totalmente sorprendida pero sin verlo a la cara.

—No soy bueno hablando, es muy difícil… y ¡maldición! ¡Mírame Sakura!— que ella se rehusara a verlo a la cara lo estaba molestando, así que levanto el rostro de Sakura y lo que vio lo paralizo, ella tenia la cara y los ojos rojos por el llanto, la peli rosa trato de desviar su mirada pero los ojos de Sasuke no se lo permitieron.

—Soy un idiota, que no sirve con las palabras, te lastimo y no te merezco— Sasuke la había abrazado y ella tenía la cara en su pecho — pero…necesito una oportunidad… para mostrarte que soy más que eso—

Sakura lo abrazo mas fuertemente —Eres un tonto, Sasuke— y por alguna razón ella sintió que las palabras del Uchiha eran verdaderas pero quería darle la oportunidad para que le demostrara lo que le prometía.

Después de la reunión Naruto se encontraba en el departamento junto a Sakura —Que bien, pronto estaremos de nuevo en nuestra casa— dijo con una sonrisa el rubio mientras se tiraba al sillón.

—Tienes razón, extraño mucho nuestro propio hogar— contesto la peli rosa mientras se dirigía a la cocina

— ¿Que cocinaras?— pregunto curioso Naruto tras levantarse y seguirla hasta la cocina.

Vio que ella se tenso y le pareció muy extraño — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?— vio que ella negó con la cabeza pero él siguió preguntando hasta que la peli rosa exploto.

— ¡Tengo unas malditas ganas de comer ramen!— ese grito asusto a Naruto y mas cuando ella le apunto con el dedo — ¡y es tu culpa!—

Naruto comenzó a reír —pensé que juraste que jamás volverías a comer ramen, después que te comiste toda mi provisión de un mes— Naruto no podía dejar de reír, hasta que un golpe lo dejo atorado.

Cuando Sakura tenia tres meses de embarazo, le dio un horrible y desesperante antojo de ramen, que se comió toda la provisión de Naruto y juro que jamás volvería a caer en dicha debilidad porque esa no era una comida saludable.

—Sasuke ¿a que hora nos reuniremos con los demás?— pregunto Hinata, mientras se restregaba el ojo derecho con el dorso de la mano, eran las dos de la tarde y ella se sentía un poco somnolienta.

Eso hizo sonreír a Sasuke — a las cinco, puedes dormir un momento— vio como ella asintió y se perdió en los pasillos de la mansión Uchiha, mientras él se encontraba sentado viendo hacia una fuente.

—Al fin decides aparecer— dijo Sasuke a alguien que se encontraba rondando, hasta que de un momento a otro ya estaba justo a su lado.

El extraño no contesto nada, así que Sasuke siguió hablando —Tenías curiosidad por ver al extraño Uchiha que se parece a tu inocente hermano— soltó con algo de sarcasmos el moreno.

—Al parecer tu sentido del humor no ha cambiado— eso dejo desorientado a Sasuke ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Pero siguió hablando.

—Gracias…por salvar a Hinata, no tenias que hacerlo— soltó de repente Sasuke, pero ante la última frase itachi hizo una mueca.

—Ya una vez te quite a tu familia, no permitiré que nadie te la quite de nuevo— Sasuke sintió que el mundo se le venia abajo ¿Qué le había quitado a su familia? ¿Pero si su hermano estaba muerto? ¿Cómo era posible? El moreno ni siquiera podía expresar una sola palabra cuando un dedo toco su frente.

—Hasta pronto, tonto hermano menor— Sasuke estaba paralizado luego vio sonreír a Itachi mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

A Sasuke le tomo un segundo reaccionar y luego sonrió mientras se levantaba de su puesto y susurro —hasta pronto hermano— y se perdió en los pasillos de la mansión, una pequeña siesta junto a Hinata no parecía una mala idea.

— ¡Dios! ¿Dónde están?— pregunto totalmente irritada Ino, Sasuke y Hinata no habían llegado y ya se habían retrasado veinte minutos.

—Ahí vienen— dijo aburrido Shikamaru, pero estaba realmente fastidiado.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?— pregunto muy molesto Naruto, odiaba que se retrasaran y mas cuando él si había estado a tiempo.

—Disculpen….se nos hizo tarde— se disculpaba con una leve reverencia la muy apenada Hyuga aunque a Sasuke no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.

— ¿Están todos listos?—pregunto seriamente Sasuke, ya que solo lo podía hacer una vez, todos asintieron — Naruto, acércate— ordeno el Uchiha.

Naruto estaba confundido — ¿yo? ¿Para que?— dijo señalándose a si mismo.

—Voy a colocarte el sello— contesto de manera fría el moreno.

— ¿Por qué yo? La última vez lo pusiste en Hinata— contesto aun más confundido Naruto.

—La ultima vez estaba muy seguro que el sello no explotaría, esta vez no lo estoy— contesto con una sonrisa cínica el Uchiha.

—¡Que! ¡Ponlo en tu propio brazo! ¡Maldito loco! ¡Yo quiero ver a mi hijo nacer!— a todos le causo mucha gracia la reacción de Naruto, así que comenzaron a reír.

—Usurantonkichi — rio Sasuke, el sello ya estaba en su propio brazo pero no estaba de mas intentar ponérselo a Naruto.

Hinata se aferro a Sasuke, quien con un juego de mano hizo explotar el sello y una luz roja los envolvió a todos.

Ya estaban de nuevo en su propia dimensión, estaban en el pequeño parque pero ya ninguno volvería hacer el mismo y mucho menos Sasuke y Hinata.

Continuara…

Notas de la Autora

Hola chicas ya les mostré quien salvo a Hinata, ¡si fue Itachi! Y no cualquier Itachi, si no que el mismo akatsuki de Shippuden, me dije a mi misma, mi misma XD si óbito puede estar vivo en otras dimensiones, no me importa la lógica XD Itachi también puede, lo amo mucho y me tome esta pequeña libertad ^.^

Pds: el fue muy respetoso y no vio los pechos de Hinata cuando la salvo ^. ^

Este no es el ultimo capitulo…. Nos leemos en el capitulo 11

Besos

Luzero


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

El pequeño parque se encontraba en total quietud, es como si no se hubiesen ido nunca.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo nos fuimos?— pregunto Choujin muy confundido.

—Como cuatro o cinco días— contesto muy desorientado Shikamaru.

— ¿Por qué parece como si no hubiese pasado ni un día?— pregunta la rubia, nadie entendía nada a excepción de Naruto y Sakura.

—Es normal, al parecer ese jutsu nos trae de vuelta al mismo momento en el que nos fuimos— contesto Sakura.

— ¡Ah! explícales tú mejor, Sasuke— le pidió muy animado Naruto.

—No— fue la única respuesta de Sasuke, ante la cara de cansancio del rubio —Hinata vámonos—

—Eres un idiota Sasuke— hizo una cara de falsa molestia Naruto, que a Sakura se le hizo muy graciosa.

—No creas que olvide que me estampaste la cara en el suelo— dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba, pero luego se detuvo y exclamo —te voy a matar—

Lo dijo de tal manera que le hubiese dado escalofrió a cualquiera, claro menos a Naruto porque sabia que Sasuke no hablaba enserio, bueno al menos eso esperaba.

Sasuke se alejo junto a Hinata, dejando a los demás en el parque.

— ¡Que problemático! nosotros nos tenemos que ir— exclamo Shikamaru totalmente fastidiado, quería regresar a su casa a dormir en su propia cama, también saldría a la mañana siguiente muy temprano, tenia muchas ganas de ver a Temari.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Dulce hogar!— Exclamo Naruto al tirarse a un sofá cercano.

Naruto compro una casa cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba embarazada, aun sin saber si ella quería vivir con él, fue un impulso, era una casa muy linda y lo suficientemente grande para ellos y por lo menos dos niños.

—Si estoy muy feliz de estar en casa— acompaño Sakura al rubio en el sofá — fueron unos días muy extraños— dijo la peli rosa acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto mientras él la abrazaba.

—Si muy extraños, pero me gusto mucho ver a mi mamá— luego pareció que el rubio lo pensó por un segundo —bueno no es mi mamá, pero es un sentimiento muy parecido— concluyo el rubio muy pensativo.

—Si lo sé, fue muy bueno, creo que yo iré a ver a mis padres mañana— el viaje le recordó mucho a Sakura, el sentimiento que tuvo Naruto durante todos esos años que creció solo y no permitiría que él se volviese sentir así jamás.

—Me parece muy bien, me saludas a tu madre— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, es que la mamá de Sakura todavía le daba mucho miedo.

—No te preocupes tú mismo podrás saludarla— contesto con una sonrisa la peli rosa al ver la cara de espanto de Naruto.

Se quedaron un segundo en silencio, al parecer Naruto quería decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras.

—Vamos Naruto ya dímelo— Sakura conocía muy bien a Naruto y sabia que algo lo tenia inquieto.

Naruto sonrió — después de todo lo que pasamos, esto no parecerá tan importante…pero…Sakura ¿quieres casarte conmigo?—

Eso sorprendió a Sakura ¿Por qué le pedía eso? Ellos ya Vivian juntos, iban a tener un bebé ¿Qué mas daba que se casaran?

Pero aun así le sonrió tiernamente a Naruto —Te amo y no es necesario ya somos una familia— le dijo la peli rosa mientras le acariciaba la mejía al rubio.

—Yo lo se, pero quiero darte una boda, tú te mereces eso y más… tú me diste una familia y yo te quiero dar una boda de verdad—

Esas palabras conmovieron a Sakura — ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?— pregunto Naruto.

—Si, acepto— contesto Sakura con una gran sonrisa mientras veía como Naruto saco un anillo de su bolsillo y se lo colocaba a ella.

Era un hermoso anillo con una gran piedra rosa, pero era curioso porque el diamante tenía forma de remolino al igual que la insignia del clan Uzumaki.

Naruto noto la sorpresa en la cara de Sakura —Mi mamá me lo dio, cuando fui a visitarla el día que fuiste al hospital a ver a Hinata ¿te gusta?— pregunto dudoso Naruto.

Eso lo hizo verse aun mas tierno, Sakura lo vio durante un segundo para desviar su vista hacia Naruto — ¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta!—chillo Sakura para abalanzarse sobre Naruto quien callo de golpe al suelo, mientras la peli rosa lo besaba.

Aproximadamente dos meses después…

— ¡Eres un maldito Naruto! ¡Te detesto!— gritaba en los momentos en que dejaba de pujar la peli rosa.

—Vamos Sakura chan ¡tu puedes!…— Naruto ya no usaba el sufijo "chan" solo cuando estaba nervioso y en ese momento lo estaba mas que nunca, parecía que su peli rosa quería matarlo.

— ¡Claro que puedo! ¡Todo esto es tú culpa!— seguía gritando de manera gutural la peli rosa, había luchado en muchas batallas pero ese era un dolor totalmente diferente y ella se quiso hacer la fuerte y no tomar ninguna medicación para el dolor.

— ¡Vamos puje, puje, puje!— seguía pidiendo el medico, hasta que un llanto inundo la habitación.

Sakura se encontraba en su cama durmiendo, había sido un día muy largo casi dieciséis horas de labor de parto, la habitación estaba en silencio a excepción de la respiración de Sakura y Naruto que tenia a su bebé en brazos.

—Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, junto con tu mamá— le hablaba Naruto a su hijo mientras lo paseaba por toda la habitación, hasta ese momento todo indicaba que iba a ser un bebé rubio al igual que su padre.

Pero todavía no había abierto sus ojos, por mas que Naruto le hablara él pequeño bebé solo sonreía aunque fuese un reflejo inconsciente de la pequeña criatura, Naruto estaba seguro que su bebé le entendía.

Luego Naruto se sentó aun con su bebé en brazos — veraz, yo nunca tuve un padre pero te prometo que hare lo mejor que pueda y tal vez lo arruine en muchas ocasiones pero sé que tu mamá me va ayudar, solo tendrás que tenerme mucha paciencia—

Naruto escucho un quejido de parte de Sakura — ¿Naruto?— pregunto la peli rosa fingiendo que acaba de despertar pero había escuchado todo lo que le dijo el rubio a su hijo y en ese momento se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado y que Naruto y su hijo eran lo que mas amaba.

—Si, aquí estamos— contesto Naruto acercándose a la peli rosa.

Naruto coloco a el bebé en la cama junto a Sakura — Hola mi amor— le hablo con dulzura la peli rosa a su pequeño quien de inmediato abrió los ojos.

Los dos quedaron sorprendidos, pero no había duda el pequeño quería ver a su madre, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Naruto se sorprendió, pero era de esperarse que fuesen de ese color, lo que lo deprimió fue que con él no quiso abrir sus ojitos.

— ¿Por qué? Eso fue muy cruel— comento cabizbajo el rubio, la peli rosa solo sonrió pero comento algo que hizo muy feliz a Naruto.

—Ya sé como quiero llamarlo— comento Sakura y después de una pausa y la cara de expectación del rubio continuo — quiero que se llame como tu papá, como el cuarto Hokage, Minato—

Naruto se sorprendió, para luego bajar el rostro un segundo algo que preocupo a Sakura — ¿Qué sucede?—

Naruto levanto su rostro con una gran sonrisa —Muchas Gracias— el rubio la abrazo fuertemente.

—te llamaras Minato ¿te gusta? ¿Verdad que si?— le hablaba el rubio a su pequeño hijo quien lo miraba muy intrigado para hacer una mueca que se podía interpretar como una sonrisa.

— ¡Si le encanta!— exclamo feliz Naruto.

Regresando al presente…

Sasuke y Hinata iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, regresar a su propia dimensión no le causaba la misma tranquilidad que a los demás, ya que la sorpresa de que la morena estuviese embarazada no iba a ser bien recibido por todos.

—Sasuke…tengo que regresar a mi casa…— le dijo en un susurro la Hyuga.

— ¿Por qué? No es necesario… te puedes quedar conmigo— le contesto el Uchiha con una voz muy tranquila.

—Sabes que no puedo hacer eso…tengo que hablarlo con mi padre— contesto Hinata con una aparente sonrisa tranquila — es lo menos que puedo hacer—

—Si es lo que quieres…— trato de sonar indiferente Sasuke, pero Hinata sabia que él se sentía muy molesto, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Sasuke la vio alejarse en la oscuridad.

El moreno llego al barrio Uchiha, se sentía muy intranquilo como si algo malo fuese a pasar, no podía dormir pero no quería molestar a Hinata la iría a ver a la mañana siguiente.

Se despertó muy temprano y era el mejor momento para ir, por alguna razón sentía que debía ir a verla, se escurrió en la mansión Hyuga hasta llegar a la ventana del cuarto de Hinata, todavía estaba oscuro eran las 4 de la madrugada.

Pero a quien encontró no fue a Hinata.

—Te estaba esperando— dijo una voz muy familiar pero que no alarmo al Uchiha.

— ¿Dónde esta Hinata?— pregunto el Uchiha.

—Te dejo esto— dijo Neji extendiendo un pergamino hacia Sasuke — cuida mucho a Hinata, Uchiha—

Neji salió de la habitación y Sasuke salió por la ventana, estaba preocupado ¿acaso Hinata ya no quería verlo?

Cuando llego a un tejado cercano, abrió el pergamino y lo que leyó lo dejo helado.

Hinata le había dicho a su padre que estaba embarazada, pero era una gran deshonra ya que no estaba casada y ella se negó a decir quien era el padre de su hijo, a pesar que su padre estaba muy decepcionado quiso protegerla del clan así que la envió lejos para que no se dieran cuenta de su embarazo.

En la nota le decía a Sasuke donde iba a estar y que lo estaba esperando.

Sasuke regreso a su casa, tomo un par de cosas en una mochila, espero a que fuesen las 7 de la mañana y se dirigió a la torre del Hokage.

Allí encontró a Naruto junto con Kakashi.

—Saldré de la aldea— anuncio Sasuke ante el sexto y Naruto.

— ¡Ehhh! ¿Por qué? ¿Si acabamos de volver?— Naruto ya le había comentado a Kakashi lo que había sucedido.

Sasuke solo dirigió su mirada a Naruto — Enviaron a Hinata fuera de aldea—

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto

Esta vez Sasuke le dio el pergamino a Kakashi, quien no puedo ocultar su asombro.

—Ya veo, por eso solicitaron la suspensión temporal de Hinata— comento Kakashi

— ¡No estoy entendiendo nada! ¡Que alguien me explique!— comenzó a halarse el cabello el rubio por la frustración.

Kakashi y Sasuke ignoraron el berrinche de Naruto — Si puedes salir pero recuerda que debes reportarte semanalmente— le dijo de manera seria el sexto, Sasuke todavía era considerado muy peligroso por las otras naciones.

Sasuke solo asintió y se fue.

Tardo aproximadamente 8 horas en llegar a la pequeña aldea donde se suponía que se encontraba Hinata.

Llego a una pequeña cabaña donde de inmediato encontró las dos presencias que buscaba, la de Hinata y su hijo.

Hinata se encontraba sentada en la cama de la habitación cuando sintió una presencia en la ventana, dirigió su vista y ahí estaba él viéndola de manera muy dura.

Ella no sabia si estaba molesto porque se fue o porque él no pudo impedirlo, pero eso no le importo se levanto de un salto y lo abrazo, Sasuke tardo un segundo en reaccionar para luego abrazarla.

—No te quedaras aquí, no permitiré que nadie te haga daño— sentenció el Uchiha casi apretando los dientes.

—No importa Sasuke, prefiero estar aquí lejos de todo mi clan, quiero estar contigo aquí— Sasuke suavizo su semblante, no parecía mala idea.

— ¿Quién más esta aquí?— pregunto Sasuke.

—Solo otro Shinobi de la rama secundaria, mi padre lo envió para cuidarme— Hinata vio como Sasuke salió de la habitación, luego un pequeño grito, y luego pasos que se alejaban de la cabaña.

—Ya solo estamos los dos— le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladeada, la había propinada un gran susto al pobre Shinobi.

— ¡Sasuke!— lo reprendió Hinata — ¿no le hiciste daño?—

—No, solo me vio y corrió— contesto de manera seca el Uchiha.

El pobre chunnin vio salir al Uchiha de la habitación, con un semblante muy fuerte, viéndolo fijamente el pobre no estaba preparado para algo así.

Aproximadamente 8 meses después….

— ¡Sasuke!— grito Hinata

Sasuke se encontraba afuera de la cabaña entrenando, cuando el grito lo alerto corrió hacia la cabaña.

— ¡Hinata! ¿Qué sucede?— pregunto muy alarmado Sasuke.

—Ya va a nacer, llévame al hospital— trato de sonar calmada la morena pero estaba muy nerviosa.

Ya estaban en el hospital cuando Hinata le pidió a Sasuke que se acercara — Por favor vete a la cabaña, Sakura y Naruto ya debieron haber llegado.

—Ya estamos aquí— Anuncio Naruto con una gran sonrisa —Fuimos a la cabaña y no estaban ahí—

Sakura tenia a su hijo en brazos, y se veía muy preocupada — ¿Te sientes bien? Perdón por llegar tarde, pero Minato se puso difícil— agrego con una sonrisa cansada la peli rosa.

—No te preocupes, siento mucho dolor, pero dicen que es normal— contesto la morena con un gesto de dolor por una contracción.

Con la técnica de Naruto era muy rápido llegar a los lugares y Sakura iba cada cierto tiempo a chequear a Hinata.

Fueron las 18 horas mas largas en la vida de Sasuke, dos doctores junto con Naruto debieron sacarlo de la sala de partos porque se estaba poniendo furioso porque según él nadie hacia nada para aliviar el dolor de Hinata.

Parecía un león enjaulado caminando de un lugar a otro, hasta que una enfermera se acerco a él.

— ¿Familiares de Hyuga Hinata?—

— ¡Somos nosotros!— mintió hábilmente Sakura.

—Todo salió muy bien, pueden ver al bebé en la sala cuna—

Todos asintieron y la enfermera se alejo, rápidamente Sasuke se dirigió a la sala cuna.

Vieron a la enfermera acercarse a la cuna de un bebé y cargarlo.

Todos los vellos del cuerpo se le erizaron a Sasuke era una niña pero no fue eso lo que lo sorprendió, si no que la bebé era rubia y si no se equivocaba se parecía mucho al hijo de Naruto.

El rubio se acerco al vidrio de la ventana y se le erizaron los vellos al sentir la mirada de Sasuke, así que lentamente se dio la vuelta para verlo.

— ¡Tú maldito Uzumaki!— mascullo Sasuke, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke…no es lo que crees…yo no…!— trataba de gesticular sin éxito el rubio, mientras comenzó a retroceder y negando con sus manos.

— ¿Señor Uchiha?— interrumpió una enfermera —ella es su hija— mientras le mostraba a una linda bebita, su tono de piel era igual a la de él y el poco cabello que tenia era de un negro azulado como el de Hinata.

La enfermera le dio a Sasuke la pequeña bebé, quien la sostuvo con mucho miedo, ella se veía tan frágil.

—Maldita enfermera— mascullo Sasuke, por poco casi mataba a Naruto.

Luego su vista volvió a la pequeña que tenia en los brazos, sintió mucha paz tan solo de verla dormir tan cerca de él.

Aunque su tranquilidad se interrumpió por Naruto —Que niña tan linda ¿crees que tenga el Sharingan o el Byakugan?

—El Sharingan— contesto Sasuke

— ¿Por qué estas tan seguro? No abierto los ojos—

Sasuke no contesto, simplemente eso quería creer él.

Sasuke llevo a la bebé a la habitación de Hinata, ella estaba despierta, Sakura cargo a la bebé pero solo unos minutos porque Minato se puso muy celoso.

Después de unos minutos ya era hora que Sakura y Naruto se fueran, pero prometieron que volverían pronto.

Hinata veía a Sasuke de pie cerca de la ventana, cargando a su hija.

— ¿Cómo la llamaremos?— pregunto el Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo tú?— Sasuke se sorprendió que ella le estuviese dando el regalo de elegir el nombre.

—Hinami— dijo Sasuke mientras veía a su hija —Hinami Uchiha—

Tres meses después…

Hinata se encontraba en la sala principal de la mansión Hyuga, a su lado derecho se encontraba su padre y a su lado izquierdo estaba Hanabi.

Un anciano comenzó hablar — ¿como es posible que esto este pasando? Es una total deshonra para el clan Hyuga, la heredera tuvo una hija sin estar casada y se niega a decir quien es el padre—

Hinata tenia en sus brazos a la pequeña niña de tres meses, quien inocentemente jugaba y se reía, sus ojos eran negros era claro que no poseía el Byakugan.

—Lo único que se puede hacer, es volver a Hanabi la heredera y delegar a Hinata a la rama secundaria— dijo otro anciano.

— ¡No!— protesto hiashi, si hacían eso colocarían el sello maldito en Hinata y en Hinami.

— ¡Silencio!— sentencio otro anciano —Debería estar agradecida que esta con vida—

Hinata abrazo a su bebé con mas fuerza —No voy a permitir que se acerquen a ella— sentencio Hiashi

—No puedes hacer nada— dijo otro hombre que se acerco a Hinata, mientras otros sostenían a Hiashi.

En el momento que iba a tocar a Hinami, una chidori impacto en su mano, cortándola en el instante, el hombre grito de dolor mientras se sujetaba el brazo.

Subió su mirada y se encontró con una figura oscura que solo dejaba ver los ojos atemorizantes de Sasuke.

—No te atrevas a tocar a mi hija con tus asquerosas mano— sentencio Sasuke — o destruiré todo este maldito clan—

Todos se alarmaron ¡era Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Qué demonios hacia ahí?

— ¡Se atrevió a tener un hijo con un criminal!— grito un anciano.

Eso hirvió la sangre de Sasuke, los iba a matar a todos cuando una mano en su brazo lo detuvo —No Sasuke— suplico Hinata, no por salvar la vida de los ancianos, si no por salvar la cordura de Sasuke.

—Ya no tienes nada que ver con este maldito clan, ni mi hija tampoco, nos vamos— sentencio Sasuke a Hinata.

Ella estaba agradecida por todo lo que su padre hizo, al igual que Hanabi y Neji que iban a visitarla mientras estuvo exiliada pero su vida en el clan Hyuga había terminado.

Si ella no se fue antes, fue para no poner en peligro a su padre por ocultarla y no poner en riesgo el futuro de Hanabi.

Pero ya no había nada para ella ahí, abrazo a su padre, a su hermana y se fue con Sasuke.

Nadie la detendría, todos sabían el poder que Sasuke tenia.

Ella jamás se imagino que lo que empezó hace casi dos años como un error, se convertiría en lo mejor de su vida, ahora tenia a su hija y a Sasuke.

Todos iba a salir muy bien estaba segura de eso.

Fin.

Notas de la autora.

Hola llegamos al final de esta historia, me encanto mucho escribirla y espero que a ustedes les haya encantado leerla ^.^

Estoy agradecida por todas las que estuvieron desde el principio y llegaran hasta aquí, son lo mejor y por eso les voy a regalar un epilogo, pero será hasta la próxima semana.

Y nos leeremos pronto en otros proyectos, recuerden falta el epilogo de esta historia nos leemos la próxima semana ^.^

Besos

Luzero.


	12. Chapter 12

**EPILOGO**

— ¡Mamá! ¡Ya llegue!— el joven rubio avanzaba por la gran mansión hasta llegar a un cuarto de estudio, donde se encontraba su madre leyendo un grueso libro.

La peli rosa alzo su vista para encontrarse con su hijo —al fin llegas ¿estas muy cansado? — pregunto Sakura a su joven hijo.

—Si, fue una jornada muy larga ¡estoy muerto!— exclamo Minato al arrojarse a un sillón cercano, la peli rosa hizo a un lado su libro para prestarle atención a su hijo.

—Si lo se, pero sabes que debes trabajar muy duro para volverte un buen ninja medico— explico con una sonrisa Sakura.

—Claro mamá, daré todo de mí para ser el mejor— exclamo orgulloso Minato, ahora era un joven de 16 años, su personalidad era muy tranquila todos decían que era igual a su abuelo de quien llevaba orgullosamente su nombre.

—Por cierto mamá ¿Papá no ha venido?— pregunto curioso Minato.

—No, se le hizo tarde, ya sabes por la reunión de los kages, vendrá un poco tarde— exclamo pensativa la peli rosa — pero si tienes hambre ¿quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?— exclamo Sakura haciendo ademan de levantarse de su asiento.

—No, no te preocupes mamá yo puedo hacerlo— le impidió Minato que se levantara de su asiento con una sonrisa.

— ¿Estas seguro?— exclamo dudosa su madre

—Claro mamá ¿no te gustaría que traiga una taza de té?—

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, prepárate algo de cenar— exclamo la peli rosa, para luego verlo fijamente — Nada de ramen instantáneo— amenazo a su hijo.

—Claro…claro mamá...No planeaba comer eso…— rio nervioso Minato.

Tras una pequeña advertencia Minato salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina a prepararse algo rápido para cenar cuando una pequeña voz lo llamo.

— ¿Hermano?— Minato se dio la vuelta de inmediato para encontrarse con su pequeña hermana de cinco años, ella traía puesta una pijama de color naranja y en su manito un pequeño peluche en forma del "zorro de las nueve colas" pero mas tierno mientras que con su otra manito de restregaba un ojito.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes dormir?— pregunto Minato mientras se agachaba a su altura.

La pequeña niña solo negó con la cabeza para luego alzar sus manitos — cárgame hermano— pidió la pequeña niña. Minato sonrió y alzo a la pequeña niña quien de inmediato coloco su cabecita en el hombro de Minato.

Minato comenzó a recorrer toda la sala y la cocina paseando a su pequeña hermana quien se durmió después de unos minutos, El rubio era muy alto para su edad, era mucho más alto que su propio padre a esa edad.

El mayor de los hijos Uzumaki se dirigió hacia una habitación y toca la puerta hasta que escucho el "pase" que le indicaba que podía abrir la puerta.

Al hacerlo se encontró con una jovencita de cabello rosa algo rojizo y ojos azules que estaba sentada en el suelo con muchos libros a su alrededor, la jovencita tenia alrededor de 12 años.

—Hola Natsumi ¿puede dormir Ryoko contigo solo por hoy?— pregunto Minato mientras se asomaba por la puerta.

—Claro hermano— sonrió la jovencita con dulzura, era una niña muy tranquila aunque algunas veces era tan explosiva como la misma Kushina.

Minato acostó a su pequeña hermana en la cama de Natsumi, la pequeña de inmediato se acomodo, luego el rubio se sentó en el suelo junto a su otra hermana.

— ¿Por qué estas estudiando tan tarde?— pregunto curioso el rubio a su hermana.

—Mañana tengo el examen final en la academia— exclamo la peli rosa con mucho pesar.

— ¡Ah ya lo recuerdo!— exclamo Minato —Por eso debo ir a visitar a Konohamaru sensei—

—Si es cierto hermano ¿tu seres un sensei este año verdad?— señalo la pequeña Natsumi.

—Si, tendré a cargo un grupo de genin— sonrió Minato —Espero que te vaya muy bien en tu examen, no te desveles mucho— le dijo a Natsumi mientras ella asentía y le daba un beso en la mejía.

—Hasta mañana hermano— se despidió Natsumi mientras, Minato le sonreía y salía de la habitación.

Minato iba en camino hacia la cocina cuando paso por la sala y encontró a su padre entrando a la mansión.

—Muy buenas noches papá— exclamo Minato con una sonrisa a Naruto, quien se sorprendió de inmediato y luego le sonrió con mucha efusividad.

— ¡Hola hijo! Que bueno que ya estas de vuelta ¿Cómo estuvo tu jornada en el hospital?— Minato siguió a su padre a la sala donde Naruto se sentó en un sillón, se veía muy cansado.

—Muy cansado, pero estuvo muy bien, pero tú te ves muy cansado papá— dijo algo preocupado Minato.

—No te preocupes esto muy bien ¡de veras!— exclamo Naruto a pesar de ya ser un adulto con tres hijo y ser el séptimo Hokage seguía siendo muy efusivo simplemente seguía siendo Naruto.

Minato sonrió, escucho por muchos en la aldea, su madre y muchas mas personas de las cosas que su padre hizo, se sentía tan orgulloso de ser su hijo y deseaba algún día lograr todo lo que su padre hizo, pero no por ser Hokage él no tenia ese sueño, él quería ayudar a los demás pero de otras maneras.

—Ya veo ¿ya cenaste? Podría prepararte algo también— pregunto Minato.

—Oh seria genial, prepara algo de ramen— le susurro casi en secreto Naruto a su hijo mayor.

—Nadie comerá ramen hoy— escucharon una voz femenina que entraba a la sala.

A Naruto se le erizaron los vellos del cuerpo y se dio vuelta lentamente —Vamos Sakura chan, solo un poquito— rogaba Naruto juntando sus manos en suplica.

—No me digas Sakura chan, eso no te servirá, además escuche que en la torre lo único que comes es ramen— dijo seria Sakura —Sabes que no es saludable que solo comas eso— trato de sonar menos dura la peli rosa.

—Vamos, te preparare algo en la cocina— la peli rosa toma a Naruto de la mano y lo halo para llevarlo a la cocina —también te preparare algo a ti hijo— le sonrío Sakura a Minato, por un momento Minato creyó que se habían olvidado de él.

A la mañana siguiente…

Minato caminaba por la aldea totalmente exhausto mientras pensaba "¿porque me metí en esto? Soy un completo idiota" todo lo decía con mucho arrepentimiento mientras cargaba cinco bolsas llenas de víveres.

Vio a una ancianita que no podía cargar dos bolsitas, no se imagino que la ancianita compraría mas cosas, llegaron a la casa de la anciana, quien de inmediato le hizo llevar las bolsas a la casa.

—Toma hijito, muchas gracias— le dijo la ancianita dándole unas monedas.

—No se preocupe señora, no es necesario— le sonreía Minato mientras trataba de regresarle las monedas.

—vamos tómalas a los niños buenos, se les da recompensa— dijo la ancianita y cerro la puerta para que Minato aceptara las monedas.

Minato suspiro y metió las monedas en su pantalón, él se vestía con un pantalón verde oscuro, con una camisa naranja el estilo china, con una camiseta de malla negra por debajo que le cubría los brazos.

—Bueno por lo menos le comprare un dulce a Ryoko— sonrió Minato cuando una voz lo llamo.

— ¿Minato kun?— pregunto la morena al ver al joven en medio de la calle.

Minato subió la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos negros — ¡Ah! hola Hinami chan— contesto muy emocionado Minato.

—Hola— sonrió con dulzura la morena — ¿Qué haces por aquí?— pregunto la Uchiha.

—Estaba ayudando a alguien— contesto Minato sonriendo y colocando un brazo atrás de la nuca — ¿pero y tú que haces aquí?—

—Voy a comprar unos ingredientes— Hinami parecía pensarlo por un segundo — ¿quieres acompañarme?— pregunto con un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Minato también se sonrojo un poco — ¡claro…Claro me encantaría!—

Los dos comenzaron a caminar por los puestos de víveres.

—Supe que hoy, serán los exámenes para convertirse en genin ¿cierto?— le pregunto Hinami con una sonrisa

—Si, hoy hará el examen Natsumi también— contesto con una sonrisa Minato.

— ¡Es cierto! le llevare un regalo, que hace tiempo tengo para ella— contesto pensativa Hinami —Ah por cierto Minato Kun ¿tú tendrás un equipo a cargo?—

—Si, hoy hable con Konohamaru sensei, me dio algunos consejos, espero hacerlo bien— contesto algo preocupado Minato.

Hinami se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba el rubio—Sé que lo harás muy bien— le dijo la Uchiha mientras apretaba la mano del rubio y le sonreía.

Minato se puso muy nervioso y sonrojado, así que trato de recuperar la compostura tosiendo un poco —B…Bueno Hinami chan ¿Qué compraras hoy?—

—Comprare unos ingredientes para prepararle algo al abuelo Hiashi— contesto con una sonrisa Hinami.

En esos 16 años habían pasado muchas cosas, Naruto se convirtió en Hokage cuando Minato tenía 8 años y cumplió la promesa que le hizo a Neji en los exámenes chunnin, "que el cambiaria el destino del clan Hyuga"

Naruto prohibió la marca de maldición, las jerarquías seguían igual, pero las ramas secundarias ya no estaban obligadas a servir y proteger a la rama principal, pero ese no era problema ya que las relaciones familiares habían mejorado y algunos Shinobi de las ramas secundarias protegían a la rama principal por elección propia.

Nadie quiso o mejor dicho pudo oponerse a los cambios ¿Quién iniciaría una guerra contra alguien con quien no tenían oportunidad? Y contra Naruto y Sasuke no tenían oportunidad.

Ya habían hecho todas las compras y Minato acompañaba a Hinami a la mansión Hyuga.

—no eh visto a Hitoshi ¿esta entrenando?— pregunto Minato a la joven Uchiha.

—Así es, en unos días serán los exámenes Jounin, así que entrena con el tío Neji o con mi papá— contesto la morena.

Hinami era una jovencita de 16 años sumamente bonita había heredado los atributos de su madre pero no en las mismas proporciones, muchas veces Minato debía ignorar a los aldeanos que la veían o terminaría matando a alguien ¿se imaginan? El hijo del séptimo Hokage asesina a un aldeano no seria bueno ¿verdad?

Tenía el cabello negro al igual que Hinata pero su piel y ojos eran exactamente igual a Sasuke, podían parecer totalmente fríos e inexpresivos en un batalla para luego verse tranquila y dulce en su vida diaria.

Vestía una camisa azul oscura que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del trasero y unos pantaloncillos de látex blancos que se ajustaban a su cuerpo, con unas sandalias ninja que le llegaban a los tobillos pero no eran de tacón, a Hinami le gustaba la comodidad.

Llegaron a la mansión Hyuga cuando Hinami hablo —Bueno te veré mas tarde Minato Kun— le sonrió Hinami al rubio.

—Esta bien nos vemos, Hinami chan— Minato vio como se alejaba y se perdía en la entrada de la mansión.

Se quedo en la calle unos segundos hasta que una voz lo asusto.

— ¡Minato!— grito alguien a su lado, hasta que él enfoco su vista en la persona que lo llamaba y que le había dado un gran susto.

— ¡Demonios Hitoshi! ¿Por qué me gritas?— pregunto furioso Minato.

—Parecías un idiota ¿Por qué mejor no le dices que te gusta?— pregunto de manera indiferente el moreno.

—¡Ehhh! A mi no me gusta….espera yo ¡ahhhh!— exclamo confundido Minato tomándose el cabello con las manos.

—Bueno, lo que tu digas oye desde el otro día quería preguntarte algo, el elemento del chakra del séptimo es de tipo viento ¿verdad?— pregunto Hitoshi poniéndose mas serio.

—si ¿Por qué?— pregunto curioso Minato.

Hitoshi era el hijo mayor de Neji Hyuga con Ten ten solo tenia 14 años pero era lo que llamarían el niño genio de su generación se volvió genin a los 10 años junto con Minato y Hinami, los tres conformaron el equipo siete de su generación y su maestro fue Konohamaru a petición de Naruto.

Minato se convirtió en Jounin a los 15 años junto con Hinami, Hitoshi estaba tratando de volverse Jounin a los 14 años.

No había duda que esa nueva generación de ninjas era muy diferente, Hinami despertó el Sharingan a los diez años mientras entrenaba con Sasuke.

Sasuke no era un maestro amable, quería que Hinami se hiciera fuerte y no se lo pondría fácil, Hinami estaba al borde de perder la conciencia cuando una patada de Sasuke le dio en el estomago.

— ¡Levántate Hinami! ¿Eres una Uchiha? ¡Demuéstramelo!— gritaba Sasuke a su hija — ¡acaso eres débil!— seguía gritando el uchiha — ¿!crees que podrás defender a la aldea siendo tan débil!?—

Era todo Hinami estaba furiosa, tenia el mismo orgullo que cualquier Uchiha —¡te demostrare papá!— comenzó a levantarse la pequeña tambaleándose mientras sangre salía de su boca, vio directamente a los ojos de Sasuke y grito — ¡de lo que soy capaz! ¡Que soy una Uchiha!— con ese ultimo grito sus ojos cambiaron y el Sharingan se hizo presente, mientras la jovencita de tan solo diez años se abalanzaba contra su padre y él sonreía era claro, él estaba orgulloso.

Minato logro controlar el Rasengan a los 11 años, él no necesitaba el clon para lograrlo lo podía hacer por si mismo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que su vocación era la medicina, estaba seguro de eso.

Hitoshi era entrenado por Neji, él si tenía todas las cualidades de los Hyuga y era muy parecido a Neji cuando tenía su edad, solo que él no usaba el cabello largo, si no que era cortó y muy revuelto, vestía un pantalón blanco y una camisa negra casual, era un jovencito muy atractivo y era muy extrovertido caso contrario a Neji.

Al crecer sin el miedo a las ramas principales y a las marcas de maldición lo había convertido en un ninja fuerte, amable, decidió y sumamente extrovertido.

—Veras mi elemento también es el viento y me cuesta mucho controlarlo quisiera que él me diera algunos consejos ¿le podrías preguntar? — Hitoshi llevaba ambas manos atrás de la nuca mientras caminaban ambos hacia la mansión del Hokage.

—claro se lo comentare hoy en la cena— contesto Minato con una sonrisa amable, hasta que alguien se les acerco.

—Este…Minato sempai…esto es para ti— era una jovencita de la misma edad de Hitoshi, era una joven muy linda, era rubia, ojos oscuros y se notaba que era del clan Inozuka.

— ¿enserio? Es muy bonito muchas gracias— contesto Minato con una sonrisa que hizo que la jovencita se sonrojara mucho mas.

—Es…Es de parte de toda la clase— contesto la jovencita mientras Minato veía un grupo de niñas esconderse detrás de una pared.

Minato rio nervioso —Muchas gracias inomi—

Hitoshi se metió en medio de la plática — ¡oye Inomi! ¿Y no hay nada para mi?—

—No— contesto la jovencita mientras lo observaba por un segundo para desviar su vista hacia Minato de nuevo — Nos vemos después Minato sempai— se despidió muy sonrojada la pequeña Inomi.

Pero Hitoshi no aceptaría un no por respuesta — ¡No seas mala Inomi! Bueno si no me quieres dar nada a mí, tendrás un castigo— anuncio Hitoshi con una cara de decepción e Inomi estaba confundida.

— ¿Qué castigo?—

—Veras, tú sabes que con mi Byakugan— dijo Hitoshi con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras activaba el Byakugan y veía el suelo, de un momento a otro alzo su vista hacia Inomi y grito —¡puedo ver a través de tu ropa!—

Minato se sorprendió de lo que Hitoshi dijo pero en toda Konoha retumbo un fuerte ¡Plaf! Inomi le propino un fuerte golpe a Hitoshi que lo dejo desorientado mientras ella se alejaba furiosa.

—¡Espera Inomi! ¡Regresa! ¡Tú bien sabes que no puedo ver a través de la ropa de día!— Minato puso una mano en su rostro, su amigo lo estaba arruinando más.

—¡Aléjate de mi pervertido!— Gritaba Inomi mientras trataba de alejarse de Hitoshi.

—¡Espérame Inomi! ¡ Adiós Minato! ¡Recuerda decirle al séptimo!— Hitoshi se despedida con una mano mientras se alejaba siguiendo a Inomi.

Hitoshi siguió a Inomi hasta que ella le propino un fuerte golpe, supe que era mejor no molestarla más así que se dirigió a la casa de su tía Hinata.

— ¿Tía Hinata? ¡Estoy aquí!— anuncio el moreno, hasta que vio a la morena salir de la cocina.

— ¿Hitoshi?— pregunto Hinata — ¿vienes a buscar a Sasuke?—

—Si, me dijeron que ayer volvió de su viaje— contesto Hitoshi

—Así es, le avisare que ya viniste ¿ya comiste?— pregunto con dulzura la morena.

—Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, no eh comido nada— rio Hitoshi colocando su mano atrás de la nuca.

— ¡Hitoshi!— regaño Hinata —ya sabes que Ten ten se molesta que no comas bien—

—Lo lamento— contesto apenado Hitoshi.

—Bueno te preparare algo, mientras tanto mejor busca a Sasuke— le pidió con una sonrisa la morena.

Hitoshi busco a Sasuke y lo encontró en el patio de la casa parecía estar meditando.

—Este…. ¿tío Sasuke?— se acerco Hitoshi muy lentamente, pero el Uchiha no se movió.

— ¿Tío Sasuke?— volvió a decir Hitoshi casi tocando al moreno.

— ¿Qué quieres niño?— pregunto secamente Sasuke, asustando al hyuga.

—Tío me dijiste que me enseñarías el chidori cuando volvieras de tu viaje— contesto algo confundido el hyuga

—No tengo tiempo hoy— contesto sin ninguna emoción Sasuke.

—¡Hay vamos tío! ¡Lo prometiste!— refunfuñaba Hitoshi a un inmutable Uchiha.

—Yo no te prometí nada—

— ¡Si lo hiciste!— Hitoshi estaba haciendo un berrinche y estaba comenzando a enfurecer a Sasuke quien se levanto del suelo y vio fijamente a Hitoshi con los ojos aterradores del Sharingan y Rinnegan, el Uchiha tenía la misma apariencia aterradora de Madara, un semblante que mataría del miedo a cualquier Shinobi.

—Hoy no te enseñare nada maldito niño, mejor vete o te matare— amenazo Sasuke al pequeño Hyuga.

Por un momento pareció que Hitoshi estaba aterrado, cualquiera lo estaría, pero en ese caso era muy falso ya que rápidamente contesto la amenazo.

— ¡Ni creas que funcionara tío! ¡No me iré de aquí hasta que me enseñes! ¡Me quedare a vivir aquí si es necesario!— amenazo el Hyuga.

Sasuke suspiro resignado "malditos niños" ¿acaso ya nadie le temía?

Minato se encontraba sentado en la mesa, junto a Naruto, Natsumi y Sakura que le daba de comer a Ryoko.

—Natsumi ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa a su hija

—Muy bien papá, mañana me reuniré con mi sensei, aunque todavía no se quien es— añadió algo confundida la pequeña niña de pelo rosa rojizo.

—Ya veo, se que serás una increíble Kunoichi como tu mamá— contesto con una sonrisa llena de orgullo Naruto mientras observaba a Sakura, que jugaba con Ryoko.

—Gracias papá— contesto con una sonrisa alegre Natsumi

Naruto solo le sonrió y le dijo — estoy muy orgulloso de ti, nunca lo olvides—

Natsumi se sonrojo mucho con el comentario de su papá, Minato veía con una sonrisa la escena cuando escucho la voz de Naruto.

—Minato, tengo que hablar contigo después de la cena— le anuncio el séptimo a su hijo quien asintió.

Cuando termino la cena Minato y Naruto se dirigieron a una habitación que era como una segunda oficina donde Naruto trabajaba a veces.

—Hijo, como ya sabes te tocara ser el sensei encargado de unos joven genin— Minato asintió muy atento — pues te mostrare quien es tu equipo.

Naruto le dio vuelta a la pantalla de la computadora donde estaban las fotografías de tres genin

La primera decía NATSUMI UZUMAKI primera de su clase, grandes habilidades en Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, habilidad para trabajar en equipo, carácter un poco explosivo, necesita trabajar en sus Genjutsu

KITO INOZUKA grandes habilidades en Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, necesita trabajar taijutsu y poca habilidad para trabajar en equipo, muy impaciente.

DAISUKE UCHIHA grandes habilidades en Genjutsu, Taijutsu y Ninjutsu, no sabe trabajar en equipo, sumamente arrogante, carácter impasible.

Minato veía una y otra vez la pantalla no podía creer que su padre le diera ese equipo, Naruto vio la duda en el rostro de su hijo.

—No te preocupes hijo, lo harás muy bien— le coloco una mano en el hombro a Minato.

— ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?— pregunto algo contrariado el Uzumaki.

Naruto sintió mucha ternura por su hijo, era como volver aquella época donde lo entrenaba de niño y sentía mucho miedo de no llenar las expectativas por ser el hijo del séptimo y el nieto del cuarto Hokage.

—Porque tu tienes los conocimiento de dos grandes Hokage, los que yo te enseñe de mi padre el cuarto y lo que Konohamaru te enseño del tercer Hokage—

Minato aun lo miraba muy dudoso pero tenia un poco mas de confianza — ¿pero se los podre transmitir a ellos?—

—Claro que si, pero si tienes alguna duda, recuerda que siempre puedes hablar conmigo— le sonrió Naruto lo que hizo sonreír a Minato.

— ¡Ah por cierto papá!— exclamo Minato, recordó lo que le había pedido Hitoshi.

Hinami entro por la puerta principal, cuando escucho unos gritos que seguramente eran de Sasuke.

— ¡Eres un mocoso inútil!— gritaba con mucho fastidioso el Uchiha.

— ¡Es que es muy difícil!— le contestaba el pobre Hyuga sobándose la cabeza después del golpe de Sasuke.

Hinami comenzó a reír, su padre era un maestro muy difícil.

Eran la una de la mañana y Minato seguía viendo la pantalla de su computadora donde estaban las fotos del nuevo equipo siete de esa generación.

Cuando un mensaje lo tomo por sorpresa

*Hola Minato Kun, solo quiero desearte que tengas mucha suerte mañana con tu nuevo equipo* Minato sonrió era un mensaje de Hinami.

*Muchas gracias Hinami chan pero ¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?* Minato espero unos minutos hasta que recibió un nuevo mensaje.

*Estuve ayudando a Hitoshi con su entrenamiento antes que mi papá lo matara* Minato comenzó a reír.

*Tienes razón, todavía tengo las marcas de los coscorrones que me daba el tío Sasuke, cuando nos entreno para aprender a caminar sobre el agua* Minato agrego un emoticón riendo.

Hinami contesto con un emoticón riendo aun más *es cierto jajajajajaja fue muy cruel, pero me imagino que tienes que despertarte muy temprano, es mejor que duermas Buenas noches*

Minato leyó el mensaje y se quedo un segundo pensando, para luego escribir *Buenas noches Hinami chan, Te amo* el Uzumaki lo releyó por varios segundos pero no se atrevía a enviarlo.

Así que tomo mucho aire y le dio enviar, espero unos minutos que él lo sintió como interminables horas hasta que el sonido indicando que había recibido un mensaje retumbo en sus oídos.

Las manos le temblaban "tranquilízate Minato eres un Jounin, tranquilízate" trataba de darse fuerzas el mismo.

Hasta que le dio "abrir" al mensaje * y yo te amo a ti, Minato Kun* Minato se quedo helado en su asiento, no sabia como reaccionar.

Hinami estaba en su casa casi en el mismo estado que el Uzumaki, pero algo la saco de su trance.

—¡Con un demonio Hinata! ¡Bájame este niño de la espalda!— gritaba Sasuke mientras Hinami lo vio pasar por la puerta de su cuarto, la uchiha comenzó a reír.

—¡Vamos papi! ¡Más rápido!— reía divertido el pequeño Hideki, en lo poco que podía pronunciar a sus tres años.

Hinata comenzó a reír ya que Hideki llevaba a Sasuke como un caballito —¡deja de reírte! ¡Bájalo de una vez!— grito tan fuerte Sasuke que hizo que Hideki dejara de reír y comenzara a llorar.

— ¡Ya vez Sasuke! Lo asustaste— lo regaño Hinata, mientras bajaba a Hideki de los hombros de Sasuke.

El niño al sentir que lo separaban de su padre comenzó a llorar y alzar sus manos hacia Sasuke.

El Uchiha suspiro cansado y lo tomo en sus brazos, el niño de inmediato se acurruco en su pecho.

Después del gran revuelo, salió un jovencito de 12 años con el cabello revuelto totalmente negro, y sus ojos perlados clara herencia del clan hyuga.

— ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?— pregunto somnoliento el pequeño Uchiha

—No es nada hijo, vuelve a la cama— le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa —Debes de despertar muy temprano mañana.

—Esta bien, buenas noches mamá— le dijo el pequeño uchiha a su madre, luego desvió su vista hacia su padre —Buenas noches papá este…muchas gracias por el regalo— sonrió algo sonrojado el uchiha de ojos perlados.

—No es nada— le sonrió Sasuke, era una sonrisa que muy pocos tenían permitido ver a excepción de su familia —estoy muy orgulloso de ti— el pequeño uchiha sintió que todo le temblaba.

Así que corrió hacia su papá y le abrazo la cintura, mientras Sasuke cargaba a su hijo menor, el uchiha se conmovió y se agacho a su altura y lo abrazo.

—Te quiero mucho papá— le dijo en un susurro el pequeño uchiha, mientras Sasuke lo abrazaba más fuerte — y yo a ti hijo—

Hinami observaba la escena que se desarrollaba en el pasillo y sonrió, su padre era increíble, jamás se podría imaginar toda las malas experiencias que tuvo y que él mismo le conto.

Pero eso ya era el pasado, ahora su padre era alguien que los amaba y los cuidaría siempre, ella se sentía muy orgullosa de ser su hija.

Pero el aura de felicidad familiar se arruino cuando alguien salió de un cuarto cercano.

— ¡Tío me abrazaras a mí! yo también te quiero— dijo Hitoshi mientras se acercaba con sus brazos extendidos.

—No— contesto secamente el uchiha mientras se enderezaba aun con Hideki en brazos.

—Vamos tío, se que también me quieres— reía el Hyuga mientras abrazaba a Sasuke quien estaba mas que rígido.

—No te quiero, aléjate— se tensaba Sasuke, pero Hitoshi no se rendía se aferraba mas al Uchiha.

—¡que te alejes! ¡Maldita sea!— Le grito Sasuke mientras le daba un coscorrón y Hitoshi empezaba a quejarse del dolor —vete a dormir, mañana entrenaremos muy temprano— le dijo sin ninguna emoción el Uchiha.

Hitoshi solo asintió y se fue a dormir sobándose la cabeza.

Hinata observaba la escena, aunque Sasuke tratara tan bruscamente a Hitoshi y a Minato, los apreciaba mucho, como si fuesen sus hijos, por eso accedió a entrenarlos, cuando se lo pedían.

La pequeña Natsumi se levanto muy temprano, tenia que ir a conocer a su nuevo sensei, paso por la habitación de Minato pero él no se encontraba así que busco a su madre en la cocina, pero a quien encontró fue a Naruto.

— ¿papá? ¿Dónde esta mamá?— pregunto algo confundida la pequeña Uzumaki

—La llamaron del hospital, pero te dejo tu almuerzo y preparo el desayuno— contesto Naruto mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a Natsumi.

—hoy te ira muy bien, ya sabes si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme— decía seriamente el séptimo.

—Si papá, muchas gracias— se sonrojo la niña.

— ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad?— le dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

Natsumi comenzó a hacer pucheritos, que asustaron a Naruto —si lo sé, yo también te quiero papá— lo abrazo Natsumi y Naruto la abrazo mas fuerte.

—Ahora come tu desayuno, no debes llegar tarde— la pequeña asintió ante la orden su papá.

Luego tomo su mochila y salió por la puerta, sacudiendo su mano en despedida —¡Adiós papá!— gritaba la pequeña niña mientras Naruto se despedía desde la puerta.

—No le dijiste que tu hiciste el desayuno ¿verdad?— le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa de ternura a Naruto mientras cargaba a una dormida Ryoko.

—No, no era necesario— dijo Naruto con mucho orgullo y felicidad, sus hijos sabían que él los quería eso era mas que suficiente.

—Le tocara equipo con el Hijo de Ino y Kiba y el hijo de Sasuke ¿verdad?— pregunto Sakura a su esposo.

Ino quedo embarazada sin formalizar su relación con Kiba ante su propio clan, algo que su padre se tomo muy mal, quiso enviarla lejos para que nadie supiera de su deshonra, y casarla con un primo de la rubia que aceptaría la "deshonra" todo por el bien del clan pero Kiba no iba a permitirlo, así que Ino renuncio al apellido Yamanaka, paso a formar parte del clan Inozuka, fueron alrededor de 7 largos años para que la relación con sus padres se arreglara, para fortuna de todos las cosas estaban un poco mejor, pero siempre tenían sus malos momentos.

—Así es, formaran un gran equipo— sonrió Naruto a la pelirosa cuando la pequeña Ryoko empezó a llamar a Naruto en sueños.

—Aquí estoy— le susurro Naruto a Ryoko quien seguía dormida en brazos de Sakura, la pequeña niña abrió los ojos y extendió sus brazos hacia su padre, quien sonrió y la cargo.

—Vamos mi pequeña Ryoko, sigamos desayunando— le dijo Naruto mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Natsumi se encontraba sentada junto a Daisuke y Kito.

— ¿Quién creen que sea nuestro sensei?— pregunto curioso Kito a Natsumi.

—No lo se, pero estoy muy ansiosa— dijo algo impaciente Natsumi.

— ¡bah! Parecen niños— agrego aburrido Daisuke.

— ¡Si claro, don soy muy maduro!— replico Kito muy molesto, mientras Natsumi le sacaba la lengua.

—Actuando de esa manera, claro que soy maduro— Kito y Natsumi iban a replicar cuando la puerta se abrió.

—Buenos días, Soy Minato Uzumaki y soy su sensei— los tres niños se quedaron de piedra al ver a Minato y mas porque tenia una gran marca de beso en la mejilla, que aparentemente no había notado.

— ¡ah Natsumi! Hinami te trajo esto— la pequeña recibió una bandana color rosa.

"ah claro Hinami" pensó con una sonrisa la pequeña Uzumaki al parecer no solo a ella le habían dado un regalo ese día.

Fin.

Notas de la autora.

Hola chicas ahora si es el fin, muchas gracias por seguir la historia hasta aquí estoy muy feliz de los resultados de mi trabajo, aunque fueron muchos momentos de espera espero que valieran la pena.

Le agradezco infinitamente a cada una de ustedes ya que son muchas y jamás podría nombrarlas a todas, pero quiero que sepan que sus review me alegraron mucho y me hizo reír muchas veces con las cosas graciosas que me decían.

Sepan que siempre estuve pendiente de lo que me decían y espero que este epilogo les encante leerlo como a mi escribirlo, a todas mis lectoras anónimas que igual les agradezco mucho.

Y nos leeremos en una próxima historia… ahora díganme ¿Qué les gustaría que les escribiera ahora? Sus comentarios siempre me inspiraron.

Muchos besos

Luzero.


End file.
